Shattered Glass
by mysterymagic21
Summary: Previously called Bruised! Kim's life is like a roller-coaster it has it ups and downs. Her parents are dead and it WASNT an accident, she was raped by her old ex-boyfriend, at least the baby's Jacks. Some people say how do you go on? Jack, she'll answer simply. Jack is her glue and he's slowly rebuilding her. Like Shattered Glass. Rated T For a reason!
1. Anger & Flashbacks

**Hello! So this story is very mature! I decided after I wrote the 1st chapter I should make it the 2nd so now this is the 1st chapter! BTW I have the 2nd chapter done! So this 1st chapter is called Arguing & Forgiving Rated T for mature stuff and swearing (not too much!) PS Stuff underlined is sarcastic duh! LoL Enjoy!**

**Kim's POV**

I finally got to school about 5 minutes before the bell rings. I saw Eddie eating Phil's food. I don't know how he can eat that greasy slimey stuff. Ugh! I looked to the left, Milton doing next months homework, Jerry flirting with girls out of his league. Then I saw Jack flirting with Donna Tobin. Nothing exciting going on… WAIT WHAT! I turned my head to make sure I did not see with my is NOT HAPPENING. OH NO IT IS!

How could he! JACK KNOWS I HATE HER!

DACK IS NOT HAPPENING! (Jack and Donna duh!)

I walked in not showing any sign of anger.

"Hey Kim" They guys chorused (except Jack who was busy Ms. Bratty-Bitch!)

7 periods later

After the bell rang I went to my locker. I have a fair amount of homework. In Algebra and Biology. I dropped off my chemistry and history stuff. Grabbed my textbooks and notebooks and left for practice.

TBH! I'm pissed at Jack! First he hasn't really talked to me all day and he was making googley eyes with Ms. Prissy-Gag-Me-With-A-Wooden-Spoon!

I stormed over to the dojo. Where Jerry was trying to annoy me. Just when he opened his mouth I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Not in the mood!" I shot back through my gritted teeth.

And I stormed to the girls locker room.

I swear I saw Jack's eyes on me.

Jack's POV

As soon as I saw how Kim flipped Jerry before he could even talk I knew she was pissed. Plus she said she wasn't in the mood!

This is some serious shit.

Kim's POV

I'm just going to tell the guys I'm not in the mood today

I walked out of the girls locker room.

"I'm not in the mood today for practice" I told the gang on the way out.

And I left and walked home.

I got home and head straight up the stairs to the 3rd floor which my room was on!

I turned on the radio and started singing to my favorite song, Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.

I got lost in the music as I usually do. I almost didn't notice my IPhone because my ringtone was Dark side again. And it was almost but like a second off. I didn't bother looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim?" I knew that voice

"What do you want Jack?"

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!"

"I have no clue!"

"Why don't you leave me alone and go and make out with Donna-Boo!"

"Ki-!"

I hung up, cutting off his lame apology!

Does he honestly think I'm fine with what he did!

Donna stabbed me in the back (literally! That chick has issues!) and he turned the knife. (not really Jack is sweet)

_~~~~Flashback!~~~_

_It was the first day of Kindergarten…._

"_Hi I'm Donna Tobin!" The girl with brown pigtails said._

"_Hi I'm Kim Crawford!" I replied eager_

"_Lets be best friends!" Donna replied happily_

"_Okay!" I said cheery_

_And we were best friends all the way until the day Jack Anderson came to our high school._

"_Man that Jack kid is hot!" I told Donna at lunch just after Jack caught my apple._

"_I know!" Donna replied_

_Later after school… _

_Kim's POV_

"_Oh Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy." Said a sweet sinister voice from behind._

_I jumped startled._

"_Donna? Don't do that!" I said half frightened half startled_

_I saw Donna quickly pull something shiny from her back pocket. _

"_Donna your really starting to creep me the hell out!" I said worried_

"_What? Oh this?" Donna said sweet but sinister. _

_I now saw Donna pull out what I think was a small knife._

_She twirled it around and the light glistened in my eye._

"_Oww!" I said as the light hit my pupil._

_Donna took the advantage of me not being able to see and pushed me back into a corner._

"_Oh Kimmy it will hurt even more when this is in your back" Donna said sinister-sweet._

_I opened up my mouth in shock to say something but Donna started talking again. _

"_Kimmy, you'll finally know how it feels to be stabbed in the back by your best friend." Donna continued _

"_You always got the guy and left me for the 2nd hottest guy. You always stabbed me in the back, not literally though. But it hurt just as much. Now you'll feel all my pain!" Donna said sinister_

_In a flash Donna knocked me over took the pocket knife and punctured my back. I tried to fight tears._

_I screamed in agony! _

"_HELP M-!" I screamed before Donna covered my mouth with her nasty hand._

_She then dragged the knife a little before the library door opened…_

**Soooo? How was that? Let me know! R&R! I plan on this story being more than 25 chapters! The sum. is of the 3rd chapter. I keep on changing the story. I have the 2nd chapter done but now its going to have to be the 3rd chapter. Because the next chapter I'm going the have the rest of the flashback. And more I won't tell.**

**So I plan on updating or posting the 2nd chapter on Friday!**

**Maybe earlier but definitely after Wed. V-ball tryouts start tomorrow at 7am and on Tuesday at 7am. Wednesday is first cut. Then I'm volunteering at a festival on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Then next Wednesday I have an Orchestra concert, next Thursday is a Halloween dance. I don't want to hold you up about me being busy! I think you get the picture? Anyway hope you enjoyed**

**~S**


	2. Awkwardness

**OMY GOD! LIKE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! My IPod has been buzzing ever since I posted this story! Later on Sunday evening I saw that I had 3 follows 3 favorites and 3 reviews! I think some of you checked out my page and know I have 2 other stories. So this is my 3rd story. It looks like 3's my lucky number now! NIETHER other story of mine has anybody really liked. I saw it started to go downhill and I got writers block so I stopped those. But you have all shown me I CAN write a good story! So thanks! Also to FlameKat! My first reviewer! And she was honest! So thanks and Enjoy!**

**Now where was I? **

**This chapters called… Awkwardness**

_(Continued Flashback!)_

_That's when the library door opened…_

_Quickly Donna yanked out the knife._

"_Watch your back Kimmy!" She whispered sinisterly in my ear _

_before she laughed quietly _

(Get it? Watch your back you know she stabbed her in the… you yah got it now HAHA)

_Then she ran to the back door and snuck out unnoticed._

"_Help!" I barely said_

_The last thing I saw was Jack's warm eyes before everything went black._

End of Flashback!~

I saw that it was 9:53 and went to brush my teeth.

I hopped in my cozy bed and went to sleep.

Finally I can escape all of my problems and forget all about my never- ending problem that is Jack Anderson.

The next morning my OBNOXIOUS alarm woke me up from my sweet dream where my *Amazing* Volleyball team beat our rivals the (shutter) Crayfish. OM double G! The Championship Game is tonight! How could I forget!?

I got ready, curled my hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed into a really cute outfit!

cgi/set?id=61342867

I grabbed my duffle and packed my knee pads, jersey, etc.

I skid down the stairs and made a small bowl of Cheerios and added fresh strawberries and cut up a banana. Quickly I finished and raced off to school. As I left my driveway I started into a sprint. I'm the fastest person like ever.

*CRASH* I slammed into a body and fell over.

"Oww" I moaned trying to recover. I felt super dizzy and my head killed!

I saw a hand that belonged to the brown haired and brown eyed guy I slammed into reach towards me.

Slowly I grabbed it and he pulled me up, he was strong.

"I'm so sorry!" I said still dizzy

"Wait Kim?" Jack said

"Oh Jack" I said remembering the last time we talked

"We should uh get going?" Jack suggested while looking at his watch

"Yeah" I agreed

It was a quiet walk until Jack spoke up

"Kim? I don't know what you mean about me and Donna?" Jack said

"Well you umm you know we hate each others guts?" I stuttered

"And you were like flirting with her…" I trailed off

"Kim.. I wasn't umm exactly flirting with her I mean I didn't mea-" Jack said

"But that's just it! You never mean anything!" I cut him off while my voice raised

"God Jack I thought you knew better!" I yelled at him storming off

I ran off to Seaford High.

Jack's POV

Man! I seriously keep on messing it up with Kim!

I wrote down a note.

**Kim,**

**Mr. Brennen told me to help Donna out with a couple math assignments, we only shared a joke. I swear, I'm really sorry**

**Jack**

I took the note and put it in Kim's locker.

I just hope she'll forgive me.

**Yay! Sorry it's short! Okay people I need your help with coming up with a name for the Seaford girl's volleyball team! I'm thinking of the Seaford Passers? But otherwise I'm out of idea's! Help! Soooo! I tried out for my middle schools volleyball team and…. I MADE IT! I'm on the team, I'm on the team! VICTORY DANCE! DO THE JACK DO THE JACK YEAH! Hope you enjoyed the chapter now the real action is probably going to be around the 7th chapter!**

**Like I said I'll try to update soon!**

**~S**


	3. Chapter 3 Volleyball Match

Hey sorry it's been like a week since I updated! Between Volleyball practice like 4 days a week and concert two days ago and Halloween dance yesterday and HW all the way! So over 1,000 Views THAT'S AMAZING yet only 5 reviews last chapter! 19 Follows and 12 favs I usually don't care about reviews but I need your ideas on the Volleyball team names! I'm thinking Seaford Sharks (PLL) Seaford Whales Seaford Passers? Vote on those 3 or if you have a idea either is totally fine! For now the temporary name is Seaford Sharks. Let's go on to the chapter!

Oh and the Volleyball team is:

Kim Crawford

Grace ?

Kelsey Vargas

Heather Clarke (the one 3rd ep Jack hurled on her shoes)

Mika ? (the latest ep)

Allyson (Ally) Wood (OC)

Sarah Wire (OC)

Malia Wire (OC)

Brooke Livings (OC)

Mackenzie Bannatyne (OC)

Nina Morris (OC)

Rachel Winter (OC)

Kim's POV

After Math class I headed over to my locker. Entered the combo and out flew a note I watched as it glided slowly to the floor. I picked it up and unfolded it carefully. I scanned it carefully, it was from Jack. I understood now. I have to go apologize! The lunch bell rang and I shut my locker and raced off to lunch. Quickly I found Jack on the way to lunch, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. "Jack! I'm so sorry I-" I began but he cut me off

"Kim it's fine!" Jack assured me

"No Jack! Let me talk" I said firmly receiving a nod from Jack

"I didn't even let you apologize! I was being stubborn and I was wrong!" I apologized

Then it dawned on me that Jack's lips were inches away from mine. Slowly we leaned in… But the bell went off and I jumped back.

"I uh-"Jack and I started

"Let's just yeah" Jack stuttered

After school FINALLY ended, Grace and I headed to the girls locker room. Where half of the Volleyball team was there.

"I'm super nervous about the game!" Grace said

"Don't worry Grace just focus!" I replied

I entered the combo and a note fell out. I picked it up.

"Ooo! Kimmy got a love note!" Grace gushed

I opened the note it read:

Hey Kimmy hope nothing bad happens 2 u at the game 2nite I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash bin. Probably just a note from Frank and the Black Dragons. "It's not a love note Grace!" I said flatly _It was FAR from it! _ "What Evs!" Grace replied simply I took off my top and replaced it with our team jersey. It was blue with gray lining. I took off my jeans and slid on my black compression shorts. Black with the team logo in the right corner. I slid my knee pads on, and put my hair into a smooth high ponytail. I tied my awesome neon blue and green Nike's. Our coach, Coach Wielder called us over. "Okay girls! This is it! Let's go over to the gym and start practicing!" Coach practically yelled We left the locker room and walked to the end of the hallway where the entrance to the gym was. When we got in we started stretching. "Okay girls let's start hitting lines (where by the net there are 2 setters you throw the ball the setter sets it and you spike it over the net) I want the setters to be Kim and Grace on the first court and Kelsey and Heather on the second court." (these 4 aren't OC's Heather from 3rd ep) After we did hitting lines we went into serving. We did drills and passing. A half an hour before game coach said we could get showers and rest until the game. -Line Break- At 6:55 we headed to the gym to warm up. The game starts in 5 minutes. I wasn't nervous I was happy! I started to see the Crayfish enter and warm up. The stands started to fill up I saw the gang and Jack waved I smiled back. Coach Wielder called us into a huddle.

"Okay girls this is it, now I want Kim setter, Malia front right, Kelsey front left, Grace middle passer, Mackenzie right passer and Sarah left passer! Then we'll swap and stuff. Who wants to count off?" Coach Wielder said energized

Brooke volunteered

"SHARKS ON 3, SHARKS ON 3 1-2-3!" Brooke chorused

"SHARKS!" We yelled together

No one's POV

The girls walked on the court and slid up their knee-pads.

Mackenzie jump-served a nice serve. A girl passed, another set the pass, and then a girl spiked which Grace easily returned bumping the ball which Kim set and Malia spiked. It went on like that until the Sharks won! Jack congratulated Kim and The team went out to a ice cream parlor! Finally the team left for home.

~The next morning Kim's POV~

I woke up and remembered last night how we beat the Crayfish.

I got dressed did a natural layer of makeup and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and met Grace in my driveway. "Hey! We doing Friday Fun tonight?" Grace asked

"Totally" I replied stoked

~6 periods later~

It was 7th period which was history. Mr. Coddwell fell asleep so everyone was talking.

"Hey Kim let's head to the mall after school" Grace said

"Sounds like fun!"

The bell finally rung and Grace and I dropped off our stuff at our lockers it was a Friday night time for fun!

"Hey Grace should we invite anybody else for our Friday Fun?" I asked Grace

"Sure how about Kelsey?" Grace replied

Kelsey met us at Grace's convertible

And we drove off to the mall.

We hopped in and out of shops like Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, Forever 21, American Eagle etc.

My arms were littered with bags! After hours of fun I left walking home.

That was a bad choice…

Okay! Sorry again about updating! And for the short volleyball scene! I hope you enjoyed R&R PLZ! Cliffy! That was a average chap for me not sure if your used to long chaps it's usually around time. So tonight I've had this next chap done for a LONG time so tonight I'm going to touch up on it make it longer etc. I'll post it around tomorrow morning or noon! You can PM me review what ever I'm ALWAYS ON FANFIC SERIOUS! I have like 6 windows on my IPOD up!

R&R AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED

~S


	4. A Drunk Boy In A Alley

Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! Oh and when I say alleys it's the place where Milton and Julie are dining in S1 E13 Clash of the Titans or as I like to call it Clash of the man-child's. LOL (Child is a funny word!)~Kim's POV~ That was a bad choice

I came around the corner and froze in place. Here was a drunk Brody. I tried to slip away but Brody caught me." Where you think your going Kimmy?" Brody said "-I just want to go home" I stuttered" But we never let a pretty one like you get away" Brody said His hands locked on my hips shoving me against the wall.

~Jack's POV~  
Rudy said I could do some late night practice as long as I lock up. I started finishing up.

~Kim's POV~

"Get Aw-! I snapped before Brody cut me off by smothering his lips harshly against mine. And jammed his tongue as far as it would go down my throat.

"Say bye to your virginity" Brody said

He threw off my shirt and pulled down my pants and underwear.

I felt so exposed. I started squirming franticly. Then Brody knocked me out.

~Jack's POV~

I started thinking about Kim. I wonder where she is? I changed into my regular clothes. It was 8:55, I grabbed my backpack and skate board, locked up and went outside. I noticed the mall was deserted. Then I heard a familiar scream. I took off in the direction I had the scream come from.

~Kim's POV~

I woke up to find a pair of lips smothered on mine. Then I remembered what happened. I pushed Brody off me.

"Looks like you woke up just in time to have more fun!" Brody said excited and still drunk

Then I noticed a boy on a skateboard coming from the mall. That was the last thing I saw before Brody knocked me out.

~Jack's POV~

I was racing down the alley when I realized what was going on a drunk guy was raping a pretty blonde. I couldn't recognize him.

Although something about him was familiar. Probably just a thug, I pushed the thought away and got into a fighting zone.

The guy saw me and he had a gun. Quickly I kicked the gun out of his reach. I beat him easily cause he was drunk. I tied him up and ran over to the girl. I was horrified by what I saw because the girl was naked except for a bra and it was Kim Crawford.

Bruises everywhere, tear stained face and her lips were all swollen. I took off my shirt and wrapped her where she was exposed.

"Kim!" I said shocked and worried. I heard her mumble something about pain. I grabbed her bags and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearest hospital, which luckily wasn't far away. Kim told me that her parents were on vacation for a month. So nobody was home well except her older sister Hannah.

We got to the hospital and they wheeled in Kim while I was told to sit outside in the waiting room. It felt like hours had gone by not knowing if Kim was okay. I dropped all of her bags and messed around with my IPhone calling Hannah.

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse waved me over.

"Okay so your friend Kim has a lot of bruising. Her right arm, and couple fingers are broken and her ankle is twisted. She's going to be very sore for the next week. Were going to keep her in severe care, because we don't know if she's been possibly traumatized." The nurse explained carefully

"So is she like okay?" I asked unsure

"Yeah she still is unconscious though," The nurse said

"Also is there any family around?" The nurse added

"Well her parents are both on a business trip for a month but her older sister Hannah is probably on her way" I said

"Okay"

Then Hannah came in

"Hey Jack where's Kim? How is she?" Hannah asked nervously

"She's okay just a lot of bruising and broken bones" I said

"Okay" Hannah replied a mix of shock and anger

Hannah's 17 just a year older than Kim. Like Kim, Hannah has honey blonde hair. It's long and usually curled.

"Jack we should go to my house it's getting late"

I nodded silently, picked up Kim's shopping bags and we left.

~Tomorrow morning~ Hannah's POV

I was eating breakfast with Jack silently.

"After breakfast let's check on Kim" I said

"Okay" Jack agreed

We finished breakfast and got ready. Then we left, I drove.

The hospital was like 30-40 stories high.

Jack's POV

We got to the check-in booth. Where a familiar looking lady was there.

"Kim Crawford" We said in unison

"Okay 14th floor, room 156"

"Wait Marge?" I said shocked

"Yea" Marge said

"You work here?" I asked

"Yeah, the crummy lunch lady job doesn't pay the bills." Marge said flatly

"Oh bye" I said

We got to Kim's room and walked in.

"Kim!" Hannah and I exclaimed

I gasped as I saw Kim again. She looked pale, weak and fragile. Her arm was in a sling and ankle was in a boot dangling from a wire.

Kim's POV

I hated having Jack see me as weak and fragile but that's exactly how I felt right now. I forced a smile on my face.

"Hi" I barely managed to squeak out.

I knew Jack could see right through that fake smile I plastered on my face.

"Kim I'm so glad your okay!" Hannah my older sister said happily running to my side

"Not really" I said moving my ankle a little which hurt

I yawned. To be honest even though I just woke up I'm seriously tired

As though on cue Hannah left motioning for Jack to leave to.

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

~Jack's POV~

It's been like 4 hours so I thought I'd check on Kim. How could I not notice how fragile, pale and weak Kim looked! And I know she hates it whenever someone thinks she's weak! I feel like this is all my fault! I shouldn't of had practiced late! Or I should of got there sooner!

I walked into Kim's room and watched her sleep. She still looked like an angel sleeping although she looked frightened.

Suddenly her beautiful brown eyes started opening.

"Hi" Her voice croaked

"Well Hi sleepy head" I said sounding cheerful

"Jack?" Kim barely whispered with a gleam in her eye

"What Kimmy bear?" I whispered back playing with her blonde hair

"Jack… I'm scared" She whispered looking straight at me. With those beautiful brown eyes.

I thought I would never hear that from Kim Crawford. You could hear my heart break.

~The End!~ OoOo! R&R I hope you liked! I'm going to start working on the next chapter! Go Me! Don't be afraid if you have something negative to say! Actually you should! :( JK) Keep the reviews coming!

~S


	5. Bye Bye Hospital!

I WANT TO THANK YALL SO MUCH! I'VE BEEN GETTING SO MUCH FEEDBACK AND FOLLOWS AND FAVS! YALL REALLY NOW HOW TO MAKE AN AUTHOR FEEL GOOD! So yesh! And onto the chapter!

**Oh and Disclaimer I forgot to do it lately! **

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT GOT IT? **

**~Enjoy!**

~Jack's POV Previously

"_What Kimmy bear?" I whispered back playing with her blonde hair_

"_Jack… I'm scared" She whispered looking straight at me. With those beautiful brown eyes._

_I thought I would never hear that from Kim Crawford._

"Kimmy it's alright" I said soothing

At that Kim started falling asleep.

I got up and left the room. Where Hannah waved me over, I saw the doctor behind her.

Man doctors always bring bad news! That's why I HATE them!

"Okay so she hasn't been traumatized by the incident and we won't need to keep her for a week. She will be released on Tuesday." The doctor said

We just nodded

~Tuesday!~

School wasn't the same without Kim. I visited her yesterday and brought Kim her homework. Now I was doing the same today. I visited her classes and received a stack. Poor Kim all that homework and she doesn't have a clue of what to do. Heh that rhymed!

I dropped her homework off at her house and picked out her out a outfit because I knew she hated hospital wear. I almost forgot her makeup bag! I knew she loved it, but I just don't understand how she needs it! She's so beautiful without it! And yes I Jackson Anderson have a crush on Kimberly Crawford! Then I drove to the hospital to pick Kim up.

~Kim's POV~

I was playing with my honey blonde hair when Jack came in with my A&F tote bag.

"Looks like you finally got a sense of style!" I gushed

"You can say thanks now" Jack said smirking

"Thanks" I replied sarcastic

"Go! I need to change!" I told Jack

I can't wait to get the hell out of here.

I got up limping because of my broken ankle.

I dumped the bag out on the bed, and scanned it's contents.

Dark wash super skinny jeans, a mostly red but had dashes of green, blue, purple etc. plaid shirt, a turquoise but leaning on the greenish side cami with gold sequins around the top. underwear, my makeup bag yay!, sanuk's, a hair brush, and my heart shaped necklace. I have to admit Jack has a good sense of style.

I tore off the hospital gown and slid on the undies and jeans. Put the bra on and cami over, Unbuttoned the plaid top and put that over the cami. I didn't bother buttoning back up. I brushed my hair neatly. And tore open the makeup bag! Oh I missed makeup! I put on a naturalish gold eye shadow, applied mascara, took my big brush and applied a very light layer of blush. Grabbed red/pink lipstick and applied that to my lips. Finally I removed those bags under my eyes. Done! I looked in my makeup mirror. I looked much better! I grabbed the crutches and slid them under my arms. I told Jack he could come in. He helped me with my bag. And we left together. I spotted Jack's car, a white Prius.

We arrived at my house and Jack helped me inside.

"Kim your homework is on the counter." Jack told me

"Thank you Jack," I said

"For what?" Jack replied

"Everything" I replied blushing a tiny bit

"Bye" he said

"See ya" I replied and closed the door. I saw a note on the counter it read:

_Sorry I wasn't herewith you when you came home._

_I forgot I was working as a candy striper at the hospital! _

_~Love Hannah_

I remember that day Jerry got kicked in the ribs and the boys took him to the hospital where my sister and I were volunteering there.

Suddenly I felt nauseous. I let my crutches fall and I hobbled over to the toilet, doubled over and I started throwing up. It was probably all that hospital food, Yuck

I got up quickly. Then my head killed. I got down again clutching my head. Then I got up slowly, my head still hurting. I jumped with one foot over to the freezer. I used the handle to help myself up. Slowly I grabbed an ice pack and held it on my head. I looked at the time 9:00 I jumped on one foot up the stairs to my room.

Kim's Room: (PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!)

cgi/set?id=62377538

I finally got to top and began hobbling to my dresser.

And changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank. I slipped under the covers of my bed.

I woke up screaming

I didn't even remember my dream. I tore off the covers and got out of bed.

THUMP

I fell down on the wood floors. I completely forgot about my right ankle. I put too much weight on it. Great now my ankle's probably worse!

I ran my hand along the furniture in my room for support. Finally stopping at my dresser. I pulled out a strapless bra and jeans. Then I ran my hand along the wall again for support. My hand found the door to my walk-in closet. I changed into this:

cgi/set?id=62497665

Then I wobbled downstairs to find Hannah making pancakes in the kitchen. (Kim's house is just like Spencer's house from Pretty Little Liars except Kim's house has three stories)

"Hey Kim are you hungry?" Hannah asked me sweetly

"Yeah I'm starved!" I replied

Hannah and I have always had a close relationship. We were always more than sisters. We NEVER got into fights with each other.

Hannah placed a couple chocolate chip pancakes on my plate.

"Thanks Sis!" I said

"No problem, so Kim homecoming is next month!" Hannah replied eagerly

"And since you're such a great decorator I want you to be on the decorating committee!" Hannah said even more eager

_Flashback_

_Last year we had to make water tower models in both of our grades. We chose our partners. I was partners with one of my best friends Emerald. After a week we finally had our idea! The gift of water. So Emerald took our water jug home, she put the jug in Styrofoam. And put Christmas wrap around it. I told Emerald when she brought it in two weeks before it was due, that I would decorate it. I was shocked as she brought it in with Christmas wrap around it. It was three boxes, Emerald and I planned it so it didn't look like a water tower._

_Then I came up with the idea of Christmas day! Then I started sketching and thinking. For a base I was going to use a sled, and I was going to put cotton balls as snow around the boxes. Finally I made 30 tiny boxes, wrapped them up in Christmas wrapping paper, and tied ribbon around them. I got a hot glue gun and glued the cotton balls and tiny gifts around decoratively. I had to admit so far it didn't look like a water tower. Instead better! Then I took eight empty toilet paper rolls, wrapped them up in plain red wrapping paper, took white ribbon and strung it around them. Then I took four cardboard pieces cut them into long and skinny rails. Wrapped them in tinfoil and hot glued the decorated rolls,4 on two of the rails. Then I took the other two rails and glued them on top of the tp rolls. Then I took one side of both rails and glued it together_

ex.

_Then I showed Hannah. She said it looked amazing and that I was a awesome decorator!_

_~End of Flashback~_

"So who's on in the committee so far?" I asked

"Sarah and Malia Wire, Grace, you and me" Hannah said

"That's plenty so far!" I said excited

We finished breakfast chatting about the theme of homecoming.

"I'll drive us to school" Hannah offered

"Great" I agreed

I got up. Hannah grabbed my crutches and slid them under my arms. Then she grabbed my backpack and slung it on her arm.

"Thanks" I said

"It's fine" Hannah assured

I put my crutches in the car and got in slowly.

We live just a minute or two away from school. Shortly we arrived. Hannah and I both LOVE Mini Coopers! When Hannah got her driver's license mom and dad got her a Mini Cooper. And when I got my license mom and dad got me a Mini Cooper too.

The cars:

cgi/set?id=62505471

Hannah got my door for me, slowly I came out and grabbed my crutches. Hannah grabbed the backpacks. I rested my crutches against the car. I took my backpack from Hannah and put it on then slipped the crutches under my arms.

I got to the doors and took a deep breath. Hannah pushed the doors open and I went in…

All the chattering stopped, all the eyes laid on me. I started cruch/walking to the gang. And everything resumed to normal.

"Hey guys" I said to the gang who except for Jack was eyeing the crutches and ankle.

"Yo Kim did you get hit by a bus or something" Jerry said obviously confused

"No Jerry, then I would be in a wheelchair" I said matter-o-factly

"Then what?" Milton asked

"I-I fell down the stairs" I lied stuttering

"Okay then" Jerry, Milton and Eddie said

Then Jack spoke up

"So did you get any of your homework done?" Jack asked

"Didn't even pick up a pencil" I said laughing

"I figured" Jack said laughing

"What's your excuse?" Jack said imitating our language arts teacher, Ms. Yackerman

I couldn't help it I started laughing my head off!

Luckily nobody noticed

I settled down and had Jack open my locker.

The day went by in a blur. I got an elevator pass. Teachers explained homework and I got them to excuse the homework.

I was in the elevator when a Brody walked in.

_SHIT!_

I tried to get out but the doors closed already…

Done! Sorry about not being to be able to update in a while! Seriously it's been a week! Anyway! See where those website links are? Or what's left of them. There for polyvore. Every time I copy and paste them they always are cut off! I don't get it! So just do this: Go to the website bar, type in , DON'T PRESS ENTER, copy what's left off the website link include the / mark if it's not there and paste the rest of the link to the end. PLEASE USE THEM! PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE! I would prefer you do because the stuff is awesome!

Otherwise I will post the links on my profile from now on!

Anyway I'll update soon!

~Sarah!


	6. Brody

**GOD DAMN YOU REVIEWERS! I'm on the verge of tears here your reviews keep me going! You make me feel loved and amazing! Seriously! Your making my mascara run! Apparently I can't wear mascara anymore whenever I'm on FanFiction!**

**I DON'T Own Kickin' It! But I am on it! JK I want to be on it!**

**This is Chapter 6: Brody **

**WARNING! This chapter is definitely Rated T for mature things and swearing. ~Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_I was in the elevator when a Brody walked in._

_SHIT!_

_I tried to get out but the doors closed already…_

_~Flashback~_

_It was a week before Jack came to school, Brody and I were dating happily for two months. But I started to notice he was different. It was as if he changed. His grades were failing, his breath smelled bad like liquor. _

_The next day, _

_I went over to Brody's house, his parents were never home! I grabbed the key under the mat, slid it in the hole and turned it, I heard a soft click and put the key back in place. I went inside, I started gagging! It smelled horribly of beer. Then I noticed Brody. Passed out on the couch, a beer bottle hanging out of his mouth. He was looked disgusting! Empty beer bottles littered the place! He was covered in drool and beer! He was defiantly not the guy I fell in love with! I looked around as if I was being punked. But I wasn't this was reality! I walked over to Brody and shook him. He jolted up. _

"_Hey sexy lady won't you hop in my bed tonight?" Brody asked drunk_

"_Brody snap out of it!" I said annoyed and pissed_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa babe!" He said_

_I slapped him._

"_Now if you want to get physical I'm fine with that" He said dumbly_

_His hand moved to my but squeezing it._

"_What I want is for you to get your drunk ass hand off my ass." I said really pissed off!_

"_Oh I know you want me to move it down into your skinny jeans" He said smiling dumbly and like a drunk ass_

_Okay now I was really fucking pissed _

_I left._

_~End of Flashback~_

I snapped back to reality as a deep voice started talking. It was Brody.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked sheepishly

"Oh I was asking you if your okay?" Brody said

"Umm yeah" I said flatly and unsure

Luckily the doors opened and I got out as fast as these crutches would go to my last period. As I walked inside of 7th period I sat next to Jack. Before the bell rang I was feeling nauseous. Jack saw me.

"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked concerned

"Not really" I said

Suddenly I felt the urge to throw up.

I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and I left to the girl's bathroom. I bent over the sink and started vomiting. I got up wiped my mouth and left.

~Jack's POV~

I saw Kim enter and she sat next to me. She started to look nauseous.

"Kim are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Not really" She said

She looked like she had to throw up.

Then she left to go to the bathroom. It was probably all that hospital food, it's nasty!

~After school Kim's POV~

I met Hannah at my locker.

"Ready to go sis?" Hannah asked me

"Yeah let's get the hell outta here!" I agreed eagerly

We left in her car and she drove home. I got out and slid the crutches back under my arms. Hannah had my backpack and let us in the house.

"Hey I've gotta run are you okay here by yourself?" Hannah asked me

"Yeah I'll be fine!" I assured her WAY too excited

"Okay I'll be back late bye" Hannah said leaving

"See ya! I said

I really need to have some alone time!

I rested my crutches against the wall and limped to the couch.

For some reason I can't stop thinking about Brody and our encounter.

I remembered the first day he started abusing me.

_~Flashback~_

_Brody said he would stop drinking but he never really listened. So today I was going to straighten things out. I arrived at his house and went in. Brody wasn't as drunk as he was yesterday._

"_Brody we need to talk!" I told him_

"_Okay" he said flatly_

"_Brody you seriously need to stop drinking!" I said_

"_No bitch you need to stop getting involved in my life!" Brody said getting angrier every second _

"_Brody! I'm your girlfriend! Did you forget that you drunk ass!" I said ticked off_

_Brody finally really mad, started hitting and abusing me. _

"_You bitch!" Brody said hitting me in the gut._

_I doubled over in pain. I couldn't fight him, he was too strong and I would just make him angrier! Finally Brody got tired after 5 minutes. And I blacked out._

_Then I woke up. Suddenly I remembered what happened last._

_I have to get the hell out of here! I got up but just fell down again. I felt so weak. Then I realized I was on a couch! Brody's Awake! Brody heard me and came out of his kitchen._

"_Kim! I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean it!" Brody said upset and mad at himself_

"_No I don't Brody!" I said upset and hurt_

"_Kimmy! Please forgive me!" He begged_

"_Don't call me that!" I shot back through my gritted teeth_

"_How dare you! I'm begging you for forgiveness! You Bitch!" Brody said angry_

"_Brody" I said weakly getting up_

"_No Kim!" Brody said knocking me backward like I was a bowling pin_

_I scrambled away and scampered out of his house._

"_GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Brody said chasing after me_

_Finally he gave up after a minute of running. _

_He must of realized I was too fast for him, injured or not! I thought proudly_

_~End of Flashback~_

That wasn't the first time he abused me. I came home everyday with a new cut or bruise.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I got up from the couch, limped over to my crutches and slid them under my arms. I made my way over to the door unlocked it, and opened it.

I gasped,

It was Brody…

**Wow! Sorry I love cliffy's! This chapter is to capture Brody and Kim. What there relationship is about and why Kim broke up with him. I hope I can update tomorrow. If I can don't bother checking all day! I'm going to start like the first paragraph tonight because I have math HW to do! So after 5:30 if I can update tomorrow after 5:30! So for me daylight-savings-time ended yesterday! WOW! I got out of school at 3:50 and man! It was like frickin evening! Oh and what really sucks is that the whole life thing. You know for our documents.**

**You authors know what I'm talking about. It's not fair that good stories should be forgotten. I wish we could do something about it! They only last 90 days! Whatever I have a life I need to go enjoy!**

**~Sarah is out!**

**P.S I'm so excited about the new episode tonight! New Jack City!**

**P.S.S Carson's a Cheetah!**

**~Now Sarah is out! Officially!**


	7. Back Away Brody & Hello Jack

Hey again! OMG I'm soooo sorry I didn't update days ago! I was working on it then I watched the election results until 11! GO OBAMA! So I read the reviews, and people are asking to put more Donna in the story. And I will! Your Welcome! (insert thank-you's) So the episode last night was awesome! And finally! On YOUTUBE I watched a behind the scene's interview here's the link:

** watch?v=dtHFZ3KhUx4**

**They were filming this while they were in the process of filming the next new episode! Karate Games, So if you want more of the new episode check it out! **

**This chapter is called: Back Away Brody & Hello Jack**

**(I just love that title!)**

**Enjoy! **

_Previously: _

_A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I got up from the couch, limped over to my crutches and slid them under my arms. I made my way over to the door unlocked it, and opened it._

_I gasped,_

_It was Brody…_

"Bro-Brody?" I stuttered out

"Hey Kim" Brody said

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked curiously

"Oh umm my parents wanted me to drop this off" Brody said showing the basket

"Thanks" I said

"Hey can you help me carry that inside?" I asked

"Sure" he replied

I invited him in. And then things got awkward.

"I wanted you to know that the night of the 'incident' wasn't on purpose. I didn't know at all what I was doing and I was upset. That's why I do it, that's why I started drinking. I know I don't deserve to ask for forgiveness but please forgive me?" Brody pleaded"

"Brody it's okay, I forgive you" I said

I realized that Brody and my lips were just inches.

Brody started leaning in and…

I backed away from him.

"Brody let's just be friends, I don't think I can ever feel that way about you again." I explained looking into his eyes to show that I mean it.

"I'm sorry, I-I gotta go bye" Brody said rushing out the door.

"God that was awkward!" I said to my self

Then I remembered Jack he was coming over! Crap!

I met Jack at the door and invited him in.

"Hey Jack!" I said happily

"What's up Kimmy?" Jack teased

"Hey!" I whined playfully

"Whatcha wanna do?" Jack asked jumping on my couch

"I don't know" I said

I set my crutches against the wall and laid on the couch next to Jack.

"Oh Kimmy" Jack said while playing with my hair

"Oh Jackie" I said mocking him

"Let's watch a movie!" I said

"And since I'm broken, I order you to make popcorn and fetch me the remote!" I ordered playfully, motioning to my ankle.

Jack groaned while getting up.

Jack looked through all the cabinets, finally finding the popcorn.

"Remote!" I whined

"Coming broken child!" Jack said while groaning

"Hey!" I whined then I threw a pillow at him

"Here princess" Jack said handing me the remote

I scrolled on Netflix.

"Wanna watch The Hunger Games?" I asked Jack while putting on my best puppy dogface

"Sure" Jack agreed

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The microwave went off.

"Yay Popcorn time!" I cheered like a little girl.

Jack got the popcorn and cuddled on the couch with me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I pressed play and the movie started.

I realized how close me and Jack's lips were, then he realized it too. I got lost in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. We leaned in and…

BOOM! Sparks flew instantly as our lips met. He bit my bottom lip, begging for entry. I gladly let him in and our tongues tangled. Then oxygen became needed so we broke apart.

"I have always wanted to do that ever since you caught my apple" I said blushing a radiant red

"Me too" Jack said blushing madly

"I love you" I said

"I love you more" Jack said

My arms slipped around his neck ruffling with his hair as I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A knock at the door interrupted us.

I pulled back from the kiss as I slowly got up to go see who was at the door.

"Support Jackie!" I said

Jack helped me to the door.

It was Donna!

_Why the hell is Donna frickin Tobin at my house! _I thought

"What do you want Donna?" I said mad at how this bitch was interrupting Jack and I

Then she gaped at how Jack was here with me.

"Hi Kim, Jackie!" Donna said trying to sound sweet and nice

"Cut the crap Donna" I said annoyed

"My stupid parents want me to give you this" Donna said giving a basket that had a card saying

"_Get Well Soon!" _

"Thanks" I said with a fake smile. I gave Jack the basket and he went to the kitchen to put it away.

"Oh Jack he's so sweet! Helping the trash with there fake injuries!" Donna said sinister-sweet Then she kicked my ankle.

"Oww!" I whimpered in pain

"It will hurt more if you don't stay away from him!" Donna said sinister

Then Jack came back.

And I kissed him right on the lips for about 20 seconds. It would have been longer but we needed oxygen.

I turned to see a REALLY pissed off Donna Tobin! I smiled at her and shut the door.

"Did you see how pissed Donna was!" I chorused happily

"Yeah! There was literally smoke coming out her ears!" Jack chimed in happily

"So does this mean-mm" Jack started but I cut him off by kissing him

"I'll take that as a yes" Jack said happily

I nodded in return.

Then I felt really dizzy and nauseous.

"Jack… I don't feel… so good" I barely said before I started to pass out

"KIM! KIM!" Jack barely caught me before I hit the ground. I saw his eyes, his chocolate pools were filled with worry.

Then I blacked out…

**OoOo! A Cliffie! AND KICK PREVAILS! This is the beginning of Kick! In this story Kick will ALWAYS pull through! This story is about… NOT GONNA TELL! Just keep reading!**

**Don't worry though this one won't last long! Again super sorry about not updating! So don't worry this is just the beginning of Donna! I was originally not putting Donna in this chapter! But you lucky peoplez! Because I didn't know how I could but I pulled through! There will be more Donna! I have a question for you peoplez! I have like more stories that I want to do, but I want your opinion first. Should I start 1 or 2 new stories while I'm working on this story or should I wait till the last 10 chapters to start a new story? R&R! PLEASE! It really makes me feel better! **

**~Sarah Out! **


	8. WHAT!

See I told you that cliffie wouldn't last long! ! And last I saw 6,901 views! WOW! Let's try to get that number to 7,000!

**So this chapter is called: WHAT!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously: _

_Then I felt really dizzy and nauseous._

"_Jack… I don't feel… so good" I barely said before I started to pass out_

"_KIM! KIM!" Jack barely caught me before I hit the ground. I saw his eyes, his chocolate pools were filled with worry._

Then I blacked out…

-Jack's POV-

I saw Kim's beautiful brown eyes flutter close. I searched quickly for my IPhone. Never mind the hospital is just by the mall! I grabbed Kim's car keys. I scooped Kim up bridal-style and carried her out and placed her in the car. Kim's car is awesome! I ran back inside for her crutches and put them in the trunk. It was hard to fit the crutches in the trunk. It's a mini cooper so the trunk is even minier! Poo that's not a word! FOCUS! I mentally screamed/scolded myself! I drove finally reaching my destination. I pulled under the emergency awning. I unbuckled my seatbelt and rushed over to the other side of the car. **(A/N if you still haven't seen what Kim's car is here's the link:**

cgi/set?id=62505471

**I recommend you use it, it's already on my profile!) **

I unbuckled her seat belt and scooped her up bridal style. I carried her to the entrance where a group of paramedics awaited.

"What's wrong with her?" One of the paramedics asked taking Kim and placing her on a gurney

"She said she wasn't feeling well and she passed out" I said worried

Another paramedic pulled me aside.

"Wasn't that the girl who was brought in a few days ago?" He asked

"Yeah Kim Crawford" I replied trying to keep calm

"How has she been feeling since?" He asked

"Well lately she's been nauseous and dizzy and she's been throwing up since she left" I said remembering the past few days

"Okay thanks" He said leaving me outside.

I went inside and called Hannah.

"Hannah! It's Kim she's at the Hospital again!" I said

"I'll be right over!" Hannah said

~10 minutes later~

Hannah came rushing in. Hannah:

cgi/set?id=63078816

(**A/N PLEASE Check out the link! This is Hannah! A Image and a SUPER cute outfit!)**

"This is so Da-ja-voo!" Hannah complained

"Completely!" I agreed

~Hannah's POV~

Finally Kim was allowed visitors! We walked in not knowing what to see. But Kim didn't look pale or weak. Maybe a tiny bit weak.

"Hey" Kim said happily

"What happened?" I asked

Then Jack explained what happened.

~Kim's POV~

The doctor came in and asked Jack to come back later.

"See ya" Jack said leaving

"Okay so the blood test results came in today. And the reason your feeling this way and the reason you passed out is because. Kim your pregnant" The doctor said

I turned as pale as snow, and my eyes were as big as the moon.

"That's all" The doctor got up and left

"Kim? It's alright" Hannah said soothing

I broke down and started crying.

"It's all his fault!" I whispered angrily

Jack started to come in but before he got a foot in Hannah stopped him and told him to come back later.

~A couple hours later~

Finally I was released from the hospital. Hannah brought me some sleep shorts and a easy fit top. Hannah drove off somewhere and Jack drove me home.

As we arrived at my house Jack got out my crutches making me groan. He opened up the door, helped me up, and I slipped the dreadful walking sticks under my arms.

"Jack, please stay with me over night" I pleaded with my puppy dog face on.

Jack opened the door and let us in.

"Whatever you want Kimmy bear!" Jack said while pecking me on the lips.

"Yay!" I cheered like a little girl on Christmas Morning!

"Carry me to my room please!" I told Jack playfully

"Okay" Jack said as he lifted me up two flights of stairs.

He let me down on my couch.

"Jack? I need to tell you something" I said looking down

"What Kimmy?" Jack asked

"I-I'm pregnant" I mumbled looking down

Although Jack being next to me heard what I said

Jack jumped his fists clenched. His face was a mix of anger and shock but softened when he saw me sobbing.

"Do you know who it was? The guy who you know?" Jack asked

"N-No" I lied

Luckily Jack bought it.

"It's okay Kim, I'll be here for you always" Jack said soothing

"Promise?" I asked like a little girl

"I promise" Jack agreed planting a soft warm kiss on my lips.

Jack carried me to my bed and tucked me in. He got up but I grabbed his hand.

"No. You stay and cuddle" I told him firmly

He did as I said and I fell into a deep sleep…

**A SHOCKER! Que Gasps! Remember R&R! And check out those links for Polyvore! So yesh I'm tired goof night/**

**~Sleepy Sarah Out for ZzZz's**


	9. A Crazy Director

Sorry I haven't updated! I had to first watch The Karate Games! IT WAS AWESOME! THEY ALMOST KISSED! STUPID DIRECTOR! Grrr, so I had to watch the episode because this chapter is mainly about that episode! Yay! So this chapter is called: A Crazy Director!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It otherwise I would be in its new episode The Karate Games! I LOVE THE Hunger Games! Yeah I also don't own The Karate Games!

**Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

"_Okay so the blood test results came in today. And the reason your feeling this way and the reason you passed out is because. Kim your pregnant" The doctor said_

"_Jack? I need to tell you something" I said looking down_

"_What Kimmy?" Jack asked_

"_I-I'm pregnant" I mumbled looking down_

_Although Jack being next to me heard what I said_

_Jack jumped his fists clenched. His face was a mix of anger and shock but softened when he saw me sobbing. _

"_Do you know who it was? The guy who you know?" Jack asked_

"_N-No" I lied_

_Luckily Jack bought it._

"_It's okay Kim, I'll be here for you always" Jack said soothing_

"_Promise?" I asked like a little girl_

"_I promise" Jack agreed planting a soft warm kiss on my lips._

_Jack carried me to my bed and tucked me in. He got up but I grabbed his hand._

"_No. You stay and cuddle" I told him firmly_

He did as I said and I fell into a deep sleep…

I woke up feeling jumpy. Then I realized I wasn't alone, Jack had his arms around my waist. I checked the time.

HOLY SHITTIQUA! **(Pronounced shit-e-cwa) **

My clock read SUNDAY 5:30!

I shook Jack.

"Go away you mutant pancake!" Jack mumbled

"Jack!" I yelled

"I'll eat you!" Jack sleep yelled

I decided to play along.

"Not if I eat you first!" I said kissing him. Then I started I started gnawing playfully on his bottom lip. Finally he got his senses.

"Very funny" He joked

"Jack its SUNDAY EVENING!" I yelled

He jumped out of bed. Then the phone rang. Quickly I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Kim Crawford?" I heard a lady ask

"That's me" I said

"Hi, it's Dr. Thomas I called to check up on you."

"I have a question when was the blood test taken?" I asked

"They were taken 2 and a half weeks ago" Dr. Thomas replied

"Oh… and when will my ankle heal?" I said

"It's already healed! You don't need the crutches anymore"

"Thanks bye" I added hanging up

_HOLY CRAP! This means that… no _I snapped back to reality

"Help!" I said

Jack helped me up and gave me a piggy back ride down stairs. Where Hannah was watching Tv.

Jack let me down and I sat down next to her.

"Hannah why didn't you wake us up!" I asked her

"Jack do you mind?" Hannah asked

So Jack left mumbling something about bathroom.

"Well I didn't want to wake you because it would totally stress you out!" Hannah argued

"What would stress me out!" I argued back

"The fact that your pregnant at 16!" She stated

"Oh" I forgot

"And The director of that movie who asked you to be in the movie called. Hannah added

"But are you sure should be in a action movie, where they are too cheap to buy stunt doubles" Hannah said

"Hannah, this is amazing! Plus I'm only like a week pregnant! The baby can take a little action! Speaking of which, I'm feeding 2 now, so their probably starving since we didn't eat yesterday!" I said emphasizing the last part and lying about only being a week pregnant

"And they want to talk to you and Jack about the movie at 7 tonight" Hannah added

"Crap! Can you make a late lunch while I tell Jack and get ready?" I asked

"Sure!" Hannah agreed

"JACK!" I called out

"Coming!" Jack called out

He gave me a piggy back ride to the second floor. **(A/N The house is actually 2-stories the two flight's of stairs, are like 8, 10 if you don't get it's 1 flight of 8 steps then it turns left to 10 more steps finally to the 2****nd**** floor!)**

"We got the part in the movie! And we are going to meet him at 7 o'clock at the movie studio!" I cheered

"But Kim your pregnant!" Jack said worried

"Jack I'm like only a week pregnant!" I lied

_I couldn't tell him that this wasn't the first time Brody got drunk and raped me! Jack doesn't know that sometimes Brody would lock me in his room and rape me. And I don't plan on telling him because he could leave me!_

_~Flashback~_

_I walked to Brody's after practice at the dojo to find him drunk as usual. Luckily he wasn't that drunk. _

"_Oh Kimmy" I assumed Brody said_

"_Brody stop hiding" I said flatly_

"_Well then come find me!" Brody said his voice everywhere_

"_Oh well" I sighed and started looking around._

_I got to the hallway looked in his room. I was in the middle of his messy room, when the door slammed shut._

"_Brody! That scared the hell out of me!" I whined_

"_Your all mine now Kimmy!" Brody said sinisterly _

"_Brod-mm!" I said before he cut me off by slamming his lips on mine. He slipped his tongue in my mouth. It was horrible! He forced his tongue as far as it would go down my throat. He started peeling off my clothes. I tried to breakaway but he was too strong. Then he knocked me unconscious._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I ushered Jack out as I hopped to my walk-in closet.

I changed into a Aeropastle floral halter dress, slipped on my Hollister gray jacket, and slipped off my sleep shorts.

For the accessories I put on a pair of beaded earrings, a jammed/beaded necklace, gold ring bangle bracelets, a cute and soft scarf, a gray knitted beanie and a pair of heel UGG's.

Kim's Outfit:

cgi/set?id=63137818

Then for makeup I put on a natural goldish eye shadow, mascara and a natural pink lipstick. I wanted to keep to naturals so the director wouldn't see some way too much makeup type of girl. I wanted him to see the real me. The one he saw on audition day.

Finally I don't need those crutches anymore! I walked to the end of the hallway and down the stairs.

I unwrapped the bandage and told Hannah the good news.

"Jack left to get ready, he said he'll meet you at the studio" Hannah answered my unasked question

"Okay" I said flatly

"Foods ready" Hannah told me

I saw what she had made.

"Thanks sis" I said

I ate hastily and grabbed my car keys.

"Are you sure yo-" She started but I cut her off

"I'll be fine" I said reassuring her

She simply nodded in return.

I grabbed my cute little car keys and left. I got in my cute little car and drove off to the address Hannah gave me.

~At the studio~

I got there at the same time as Jack did.

"Ahh, There's my new stars Yack and Kim!" The director said with his strange accent

"Yep Future stars!" I said excited

"So the plane leaves for Hollywood tommodow. Here are your ticets we leave at 7am" He said his accent became really annoying!

He left without saying another word.

"What the crap" Jack said

"I know" I agreed

Then we both left for packing.

_This was going to be amazing!_

**I decided to end it because there would be too much drama in this one chapter. I know your thinking: WHAT THE HELL or BUT DRAMA IS GOOD and maybe even WHY! But there needs to be drama in the next chapter too. That way its not just blah blah this and blah blah that! So the next 2 chapters will be about The Karate Games. And crap, so yeperdooodles! And also does anyone else watch Alien Surf Girls? If ya do PLEASE MAKE A STORY ABOUT IT! THERE'S NONE! I'VE SEARCHED ON FANFIC! Can you believe that!**

**Whatevs**

**~Sarah Out**


	10. Fiming & Fighting

**~Sarah in the house! With a brand new chapter!**

**Sorry I didn't update! My MOM took me out of school early Friday so I could see A MOVIE!**

**I didn't even know that she was going to take me out of school!**

**The Movie was TWILIGHT: BREAKING DAWN PART 2! I was flippin fantastic! Then my friend came over and had sleepover! So I didn't have time to continue writing!**

**So yup! How's life? **

**This chapter is called: Filming and Fighting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It! Got it? Good!**

_Previously:_

"_So the plane leaves for Hollywood tommodow. Here are your ticets we leave at 7am" He said his accent became really annoying!_

_He left without saying another word._

"_What the crap" Jack said_

"_I know" I agreed_

_Then we both left for packing. _

_This was going to be amazing!_

~The next morning~

I woke up, and checked the time it read 4:27. Then I started feeling sick. Quickly I sprinted to the bathroom, doubled over and hurled into the trashcan.

_Must be the morning sickness!_ I thought groggily

I got up from my position and went back to my room.

Quickly I changed into this:

cgi/set?id=63318553

I applied a natural layer of makeup, and rushed downstairs.

Where I found Hannah all ready with breakfast!

"Pancakes!" I cheered

"Your favorite!" Hannah said

"Thanks sis!" I said

Quickly I started eating.

"Well I got to go! Bye sis" I said

"Here I'll give you a ride!" Hannah said grabbing my keys

I ran upstairs to my luggage. I had a Abercrombie & Fitch black duffle with white moose all over it. And a Vera Bradley suitcase, it was green with pink and white details. I dragged it downstairs and grabbed my keys, then I popped open my mini trunk. And placed my suitcase and duffle bag. I closed it and hopped into my Mini Cooper Convertible! I love saying that!

"Step on it!" I told Hannah

And she did. We reached the airport in ten minutes flat. Hannah dropped me off and I grabbed my luggage from the trunk.

"Bye Hannah!" I said

"Hey Kimmy bear!" Jack said grabbing my waist and lifting me up

"Hey! You scared me!" I exclaimed

"Put me down Jackie! We have to go!" I exclaimed

"Fine Kimmy!" Jack said letting me go

~Time Skip~

We finally were able to board the plane. It was really a short ride. It wasn't like were flying to a different state. Only about 2 hours. Jack took a seat next to me, and I rested my head on his finally falling asleep.

~Two hours later~

I woke up to see Jack smiling down at me.

"Hi" I croaked

"Hi cutie!" Jack said kissing me on the lips

"We are landing in one minute, please remain seated" The intercom came on

"Yay!" I sang

We finally got off the plane and met the director.

"Okay go to your dressing rooms and get changed." He said

I left for my dressing room where I found my outfit and a lady did my hair and makeup.

Afterwards we began shooting, all the fighting was wearing me out but I chose to hide it.

Then we found out the scene was real we actually had to fight WARRIORS! Oh great!

Somehow they managed to catch me and tied me to a tree!

"JACK!" I yelled out

"KIM!" He responded

"Be careful!" I called out when I saw him.

"Thanks Jack" I said as he untied me

"Oww!" I yelped clutching my side

There was a stabbing pain in my side.

"Are you okay" Jack asked my with worry

"Yeah just a cramp" I said lying

"C'mon we need to get to the Hollywood sign" I reassured him

We were running all the way there. Then after me and Jack had the fake fight scene my side started hurting again.

It's nothing Kim! I thought

Then we fought the director.

"Jack…" I said

I started to feel really dizzy.

Then I blacked out…

DONE! Again super sorry about taking forever. I've been working on other stories! The episode on Monday was awesome! Kick went out on a date! Anyway I'll update soon! Have a happy turkey day!

**-Sarah out!**


	11. Mourning

**SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED! **

**Oh Well! I'm here now! Sorry about the long Cliffie! And Holy Shitiqua! 60 REVIEWS! GOD I LOVE YOU PEOPLEZ! 13,540 VIEWS! 57 FOLLOWS AND 33 FAVORITES! YOU PEOPLEZ MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!**

**I don't own Kickin' It!**

Kim

_Previously_ _It's nothing Kim! I thought_

_Then we fought the director. _

"_Jack…" I said _

_I started to feel really dizzy._

_Then I blacked out… _

_(Kim)_

I woke up hearing the sounds of beeping machines and voices. I groaned knowing that I was in a stupid hospital!

"Kim your awake" Jack said relieved

"Yup" I replied simply

"Where are we?" I asked

"At a hospital in Hollywood" Jack answered

"Kim your up" A doctor said walking in

I simply nodded

"Kim I don't want you doing anything extreme, you could've lost the baby" The doctor continued

"But I'm only a month pregnant-" I said…

_OMIGOSH DID I JUST SAY THAT IN FRONT OF JACK!_

SONOFABITCH

_Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself!_

_Bye self_

I looked at Jack who had a blank expression.

"Still no sports and extreme stuff okay?" The doctor continued

"Okay" I groaned

The trip home was silent until Jack spoke.

"Kim why didn't you tell me you were A MONTH pregnant" Jack said upset

"This changes everything, it wasn't the rape a week ago which means…" Jack trailed off

"Somebody else raped me" I continued looking down

"Do you know who it was?" Jack asked

"No" I lied

"Kim are we like together?" Jack asked

I responded by pulling him into a deep kiss, that lasted a couple seconds before Jack pulled back because he was driving.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jack said smirking

Kim's Home

"Let's watch tv" Jack said sitting down on the couch

I plopped down next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Okay" I said grabbing the remote

I turned on the tv and scrolled through channels when the news channel caught my attention.

"We have breaking news of a plane crash, let's go to Jenna Waltmore who's at the scene." The reporter said

"Thanks Rick. What happened was one of the engine's blew, then a second blew. Causing it too drop out of the air quickly. There was about 90 passengers on board, and so far firefighter's have pulled out 20 of the passenger's. There has been no surviors but we have been able to identify a few who are Wendy Elk, Kathrine Crawford, John Crawford and Tyler Dadely."

My jaw flew down to the floor and I broke into a sob.

_My parents are…dead_

I glanced a Jack who was also crying but not as bad as me. My parents were very fond of Jack. And Jack was like a part of the family.

"Kim it's going to be alright" Jack assured me

I didn't respond but I eventually cried myself asleep.

Morning

I woke up in my bed and saw the time. It was Wednesday at 10:03. _Looks like I'm not going to school!_

I got up and went downstairs to find Jack…cooking?

"Wow Jack Anderson is cooking?" I said playfully

"Wow Kim Crawford is skipping school?" Jack mocked me

"I've skipped before!" I defended

"Ya once" Jack said

"No twice" I argued

"Have you seen Hannah?" I asked Jack

"Yeah I think she's in her room"

I walked up to room and opened the door to find Hannah laying down.

"Hannah?" I said

"Yes" Hannah said not looking at me

"It's going to be alright" I said sitting down next

**Yeah bad ending. This chapter relates to my feelings. So i just wanted to pour my feelings in this chapter. ****But I have to tell you peoples crap. The reason I haven't updated recently is because my 6th grade science teacher (I'm a 7th grader) passed away. And I have been bawling my eye's out with my BFF. My teacher was awesome. He had a great sense of humor, a huge heart, he always cared about his students. This was on Friday. I remember when my bestie Nina was choking on a mint he gave her and she was making weird noises so yelled out "Nina's choking!" And he replied "If Nina was choking she wouldn't be able to make weird noises" and then he sent us to the bathroom. ;( plus I have had concerts so I've been practicing. Yeah it might be hard to update when your bawling your eyes out.**

**~Sarah out :/**

**P.S- I'm changing the story title to just Bruised k? I'll be changing that soon! **


	12. Funeral Prep 101

**Hey guys OMG I AM SO FRICKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! But i was going through my stories and saw how many reviews I had! Holy Schmow! A couple were a little nasty but hey wtf! Thanks for reviewing anyway! ;) Anywho, I do archery, volleyball, horseback riding, gymnastics and I have a summer cross- country team! BUSY Anyway heres chapter 12 **

**Oh and to the one reviewer at first it wasn't PLL'S Hannah I just thought Hannah had a resemblance to Kim. But now it is. So I don't own Hannah from PLL. I think I just confused myself...**

* * *

_Previously _

_"Hannah'" I said_

_"Yeah" She said without looking at me_

_"It's going to be alright"_

It's been ten days since my parents died. Ten quiet, long and sad days. Chief of police, Officer Larry came by yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback (whoosh)_

_Hannah was making lunch, while Jack and I were looking through old scrapbooks my mom had made. _

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _

_Hannah stopped fixing sandwiches as I put aside the book and got up from Jack's lap._

_We opened the door to see three police men standing. _

_"Hello Hannah and Kim (our family has always been great friends with the cops), were very sorry for your loss. And we came by to tell you there is no need for you to stay with a different family. Since Hannah is 17, very responsible and you Kim are 16 and are also very responsible plus Mrs. Brewer offered to do check-ins once a day." Larry stated_

_"Thank You" I said holding my voice strong_

_"Also we retrieved this envelope from your fathers coat pocket for you both, that is all and goodbye" Larry finished _

_"Will you be at the funeral tomorrow?" Hannah asked _

_"Indeed, we will see you tomorrow." Larry finished _

* * *

We haven't even opened the envelope yet. I guess it's because were afraid of what it might say.

Atleast I am.

So it just sat there on the coffee table.

I guess I haven't had time to read it also, with the funeral tomorrow. I had to come up with a guest list and knowing my parents were 'popular' it was long. At least I didn't have to write all the invite's. Just had to find the location and get some kind of decoration.

And that's what I did. It's at the church my parents got married at. It's beautiful and quite spacious. St. James Cathedral.

I have most of the decorations done. Flowers, pictures, bookmarks and little reading cards. Everything is pretty much set.

So I just sat there eating a grilled chicken salad, cuddled in Jack's arms as he dozed off.

Wish I could sleep that peacefully. Ever since the plane crash I've had horrific nightmares.

I would wake up screaming, and in a cold sweat. Jack would rush in and comfort me and I would then feel safe in his arms. And eventually I would fall into a deep sleep.

Sometimes in the nightmare I would be being chased by the plane and my parents would be steering the plane. Or Jack was on the plane with them and it crashed into my house killing everyone.

Pretty scary sh*t.

_Quack Quack_

I reached over Jack and checked my IPhone seeing I had a message from Gracie-Bell. Which is our nicknames for each other. I'm Kimmy-Bear.

(**G** _K_K?)

**How you holding up?**

_Okay_

**Poor Kimmy I'll be over in 5**

_Sure, bring sleepover stuff!_

**kk**

Well Grace should be able to cheer me up. Plus then we can get ready for the funeral tomorrow. And she can help me decorate. Oh I just got a great idea, we can put out my moms old scrapbooks and photo albums that she made at the funeral.

I grabbed all the books and started packing them in a box and stacked them with the rest of the decor.

The door opened and Grace walked in with her bag.

"Hey Kimster!" Grace said cheerfully

"Aloha Gracie-Bell!" I replied with mock enthusiasm

"Okay so can you help me with these boxes of funeral decor?" I said motioning to the 4 boxes lying in the living room

"Sure" Grace replied

"There a little heavy and I'm putting outside the door." I said while picking up a stack of two boxes

We finished putting the boxes away and went upstairs to my room.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?" Grace asked

"I don't know I have a dress in every color of the rainbow except black!" I said

"Me too!" Grace replied

"We'll then it looks like a trip to the mall is in order!" I said eager for a distraction from this drama.

I took my credit card that had a lot of dough on it, put it in my wallet and grabbed a bag that matched my outfit.

Which consisted of AE short-shorts, a sleeveless shirt from Hollister and some ballet flats which were hot pink.

I went down the hall to Hannah's room and went inside.

"Hey Han? Want to join Grace and I to the mall?"

She looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Totally! Which one?"

"The big one, umm Seaford Strip Mall."

"Fabulous!" She exclaimed while grabbing her purse.

We hopped in Hannah's car and we took of to the mall.

* * *

"Which store do you want to go to first? Hannah asked as I pulled into a parking spot and we all got out

"Forever 21!" Grace said

"Then lets go!" I cheer as we link arms.

As we scoured the store I found a lot of things that I was so getting just not a black dress.

"Grace did you find a dress?" I asked her

"Yep!" She said while showing me a black dress.

"What about you Han?" I asked her

"Yes!" She said showing Grace and I her dress

"Cute!" I chirped

All three of us finally finished at the check out.

Hannah found a black dress, some accesories and shirts. Grace got a black dress, necklace, and a couple of graphic tees. While I got two pairs of shorts, a pair of flats and a flouncy dress.

Okay next lets totally go to Betsey Johnson!" I suggested as we walked out

"Agreed!" Both girls chirped

We walked in to Betsey Johnson and I immediately found a black dress that was perfect!

I took the dress and changed in the fitting room. I dug in one of my Forever 21 bags and found the black heels I bought earlier strapping them on my feet.

"What do you guys think of this?" I asked the girls as I walked out

"OMG Kim you look AmAzInG!" Graced exclaimed

"You are soooo getting that dress!" Hannah chirped

We popped into a few other stores like Abercrombie & Fitch and Aeropastle. Getting new clothes and accessories. In the end we had a lot of bags and it was like a puzzle getting them into the tiny trunk.

* * *

Hannah: cgi/set?id=87112959#

Kim: cgi/set?id=87103753

Grace: cgi/set?id=87230807

**Well thats the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed all I own is the plot. REVIEW! It makes me continue and spit out chapters faster! This chapter was about getting Kim's mind off all the drama. And if you want a sneak peek at the girls outfits for tomorrow I suggest you take a peek at those links. Fanfiction messes up the links but all you have to do is type:**

**polyvore . c o m(no spaces), and then add the rest or copy and paste. **

**Well until next time, I'm out!~Sara**


	13. The Funeral Part 1

**Hey! What's up readers? Here is the sad chapter. The Funeral. So enjoy! Oh so I have a new story from the awesome Tv Show AWKWARD! If you have seen that show I would be delighted if you read it. I'm grounded right now for a f-ing week! From everything I can hang out with my friends and no electronics! Your probably asking how am I updating? Well my Dad totally disagrees with the punishment and is letting me on the computer! So this is still the night of the whole mall shopping. This chapter is soooo long it's in parts. And there both still going to be like 2,000 words +.Anyway this link here will definitely help you. It's the image of the house and inside so It should help you locate where everything is. **

**cgi/set?id=87396320**

**I don't own Hannah from PLL nor Kickin' It.**

**Chapter 13: The Funeral Part 1**

* * *

_Kim_

We got out of the car and sorted out whose bags were whose. This was not very fun, especially since my feet were killing me. We dropped the bags off in our rooms and went downstairs to eat the takeout we got from some Chinese place.

"This is amazing" I said with a mouth full of rice

"I know!" Grace replied

"So do we have everything ready for the reception?" I asked

"Oh crap" Hannah said shocked

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… we just need to clean the house, get a little decoration, get food and drinks. I think that's all" Hannah said

I checked my phone. 8 o'clock

"Well it's too late to call a catering place plus orders need to be in advanced. It's a great thing I'm amazing at baking and cooking." I said

"Were going to need some ingredients" I said while checking the pantry

"Anyone up for a trip to Costco?" Grace said

"I'll stay here and start cleaning the house." Hannah said

"Oh Han, can we take your car? You know my car can't. It's barely a four-seater" I asked her

"Sure" she says while tossing me the keys.

"Thanks!" I said

I walked out and in the driveway and started the car and drove off to Costco with Grace.

* * *

In the car,

"So what should we bake?" Grace asked

"Cookies, brownies, and chocolate cake." I suggested

"Yum! And we could add cupcakes!" Grace chirped

"Now were talking!" I exclaimed

"And we could serve salad, fruits and some of your parents favorite dishes, good thing I made a list." Grace added

"Were here!" I said hopping out

We walked into Costco and I grabbed a shopping cart, then we started in the baking isle.

"Okay giant bag of chocolate chips" Grace said

"Check" I said while throwing it in the cart.

"Flour, Vanilla extract, sugar, and cocoa powder?" I said

"Check, checkity, check!" Grace finished piling everything in the cart

"Ooh chocolate frosting!" I said quickly tossing it in

"Okay chicken, that huge thing of vanilla ice cream, lettuce, tomato's, pasta sauce, pasta, meatballs, dressing, bread, ham, turkey, cheese, coke, sprite, eggs, pizza and a lot of other stuff!" I said as we finished in the check-out isle

"It's all here" Grace replied

We packed the probably-over-300-pound-food in Hannah's Mini Cooper. Surprisingly nobody nor no food was harmed in the process.

* * *

I drove us home and parked In the driveway and we started crackin' on making the food. We walked in the house and my jaw dropped.

"Who are you and where is my house?" I asked Hannah jokingly.

"Shut up, other wise I won't help you with bring in the groceries from your LITTLE trip to Costco." Hannah fired back joking

"Good luck with that there is NOTHING little in that store!" I retorted

"Would you gal pals like to help me?" Grace asked juggling like ten items

"Sure" We replied

Afterwards I started baking the cake, cupcakes, cookies and brownies.

"Why is it your baking and not cleaning?" Grace whined and Hannah agreed

"Because if you two tried you'd burn the whole house down." I stated

"Very true" Hannah agreed while laughing

"You know it" I said while pouring chocolate cake batter into three separate 13x9 in pans.

"That's a lot of cake." Grace commented

"It's a layer cake and we are feeding at least fifty people." I replied simply

"Dang girl!" Grace said chuckling

I put the cake pans in the oven and set the timer for forty minutes.

"Now I can bake cookies!" I said eager even though it was ten o'clock at night

I clean up some of the mess I made before getting into an even bigger one.

I grabbed all the ingredients, mixed sugars and oil added eggs, vanilla extract, salt, flour, baking soda and powder's and finally added a pound of chocolate chips.

I took out the baking sheets and quickly but neatly placed dough balls on it and threw that in the oven too.

I finally finished baking brownies, cookies, cupcakes and cake around eleven. Just to start cooking.

I finished making the salad and started on spaghetti and meat balls. Boiling the pasta and sauce and adding the meat later.

Okay now for sandwiches, and setting and snacks.

We all finally finished cooking, baking or cleaning at twelve and headed to bed.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_bring, bring, bring _

_Bring, Bring, Bring _

_BRING, BRING, BRI- _

I slapped my hand as hard as I could on the button to shut the stupid alarm off. I checked the time, seeing it was 7:00 am.

All of a sudden my stomach twisted and turned and I felt nauseas.

_Oh God!_

I ran as fast as my sleepy body could carry me to the toilet.

I flipped the lid and began violently puking the contents of my stomach inside.

Grace stirred in my full-size bed then finally got up.

She came over and patted my back.

"Good way to start the morning, right?" Grace said light-hearted

"Definitely" I said flushing the toilet

"Come on we got a sad but big day ahead of us." Grace said

"Yep Han made us a schedule" I said showing her

* * *

7:00- Wake Up

7:05 Shower & Change Into Messy Clothes

7:40 Breakfast

8:10 Load car with decorations

8:15 Drive to 'The Awesome Blossom' and pick up flowers

8:45 Drive to 'Picture Perfect Photography' And pick up pictures

9:05 Arrive at St. James Cathedral and carry in decorations

9:10 Start Decorating

10:15 Finish Decorating and drive home

10:20 Arrive at Home and Get ready

11:25 Leave House and drive to Cathedral

11:30 Arrive at Cathedral Early

12:00 Funeral Begins

2:00 Funeral Ends

2:10 Leave Cathedral

2:15 Reception Begins

* * *

"That's Hannah for you" She said and we both started cracking up

"Okay where are you going to take a shower?" I asked Grace

"I'll use the one down the hall." She replied

"KK"

I ran the water and tested it to make sure it was perfect. I climbed in and shampooed and rinsed and washed my self and shaved then conditioned. And rinse.

I climbed out and dried off.

I checked the time 7:30, Nice.

I put on my Superman muscle shirt and my new overall shorts, and headed downstairs to see Hannah making waffles.

"Morning" I greeted her

"Hey she replied

"Hey, wow your cooking and the house is in perfect condition." I joked

"Ha-Ha" She said flinging batter at my nose

* * *

_Hannah_

I got up early this morning to start making breakfast. I made the easiest the possible, pancakes. That's all I really know how to make. A few tears leaked down my cheeks but I brushed them off.

"Morning" Kim greeted me

"Hey" I replied

"Hey, wow your cooking and the house is in perfect condition." she replied

"Ha-Ha" I said sarcastically while flinging batter at her nose

She reached over to try and grab some batter but I reached it first and held it.

"No, no no" I imitated that one guy in that Geico who kept blocking all the shots

"You'll make a mess." I added

"Fine" She said pouting like a five year old

"Hey guys" Grace said walking in

"I'm starved!" Kim said with a motuhful of pancake

"I bet!" Grace agreed

We all finished breakfast early.

"Well were ten minutes ahead schedule, so can you guys help me straighten up and get out the folding tables and chairs from storage?" I asked the girls

"Sure" They answered while cleaning the pancake mess

We walked down the hall and opened the door and we started carrying out the folding tables. We had two, one for food and the other for drinks.

* * *

_Kim_

After Grace and I helped Hannah we left right on the time to 'Awesome Blossoms'.

"Hi we ordered a lot of flowers for a funeral." I told the lady at the desk

"Last name?" She asked

"Crawford" I answered

"Okay, follow me" She replied

Grace and I followed her into the back where she saw well ALOT of flowers.

"Oh Hannah" I told Grace

"Okay let's load up your car" the lady said carrying a bundle of flowers

Carnations, Chrysanthemums, Forget-me-not's, Gerbera, Water lilies, Tiger lilies, Pansy's, Primrose, Red Roses, Dark crimson roses. A bundle of Red, White, Pink Tulips and Violet.

"How many did Hannah order?" I asked the lady

"Three dozen of each flower, six dozen dark crimson roses, and she asked for eleven dozen of Forget-me-nots." The lady answered

_Oh geez my car is going to smell like flowers for a month!_

After we finished stuffing my mini back seat with flowers Grace and I got into my car and drove to 'Picture Perfect Photography'. What an alliteration.

"Kim, these roses keep stabbing me in the back." Grace whined

"Well that's because our headrests have openings in the bottom." I explained

"And you think you got it bad I'm allergic to Forget-me-not's. Atleast all that happens is I sneeze way too much and I get rashes." I told her

* * *

I pulled up at the photography and walked in seeing Andrew at the desk.

Oh he's the guy the usually takes my families photos. Were good friends.

"Okay so here are your stands, photo's, a scrapbook and this is a couple of slideshows. Hannah made the first two and I added a third for free, it's the least I can do." Andrew said handing Grace the stands, and me the envelopes, scrapbook and flashdrive.

"Thank you so much." I said putting a ten in the tip jar

"No Thank you for choosing us for this special occasion." He said giving me a hug

"Bye Andrew" I said leaving with Grace

I popped the trunk and switched with Grace putting the stands in my trunk. And the photo's and stuff next to it.

"Geez this thing is tiny!" I said trying to fit everything in my mini trunk

I scooted the two boxes to the side and put the detachable stands in next to it and put the photo's on top. Perfect!

* * *

The place was vacant when we got there. **(A/N If you have seen Pretty Little Liars the church is the same as the one where *spoiler alert* if you haven't seen season 4 yet where Wilden's funeral is. But this church is bigger, and if you don't know what PLL is that's a shame.)**

"Okay Gracie let's get unloading." I said

"Yep and I'll take care of the Forget- me-not's for you." She replied

First we unloaded the boxes of items and old photo's of our parents, and the stands. Then photo's.

We emptied the two boxes before coming back, and we took them with us and put some of the flowers in it.

Overall we made seven trips. The boxes weren't that big and we could only carry two types of flowers at a time or seventy-two flowers at a time, or six dozen flowers. Get it?

I saw the caskets were already laid out and I began to cry. Grace comforted me and I saw tear streaks down her cheeks too.

I checked the time.

"It's 9:15 we should start decorating." I told Grace

"Hannah did a great job dressing them." Grace said

"Yeah they look nice, and I see she kept the same pants my dad was wearing when you know." I said laughing a little in which Grace joined before questioning me

"That's your mom's favorite dress, you know why?"

"Because she was wearing before she gave birth to Hannah and she did the same thing with me, because her mom did the same and she thought it was lucky. But of course after me she said no more and had the dress altered to fit her when she isn't pregnant." I explained even though she already knew

I set up the stands and then took three picture's out of an envelope. The first was of just my mom, second was of just my dad and the third was of both of them together which I took two paper clips and attached one to a leg of my mom's stand and the other my dad's.

I laid out half of the pink carnations in my mom's caskett and tucked some in her splayed out hair. Pink Carnations mean the love of a mother. So it's perfect, plus they were my mom's favorite flower. And the rest of the flowers went around the stand that had my mother's picture on it.

"Okay we had an RSVP of 110 people." I told Grace

"Wow good thing this is a good sized place." Grace said

"Eh, it's not huge but it's not small." I said

"And we don't have like a strict seating chart but a seating placement. But the first and if needed second rows are for family, then the next three are for best friends, then close friends, then friends and then people they knew." I explained to Grace

We both went to the table where we unloaded the boxes and grabbed the stacks of memorable cards, there's a card and a bookmarker.

"Okay let's put these in the pews, there are 120 of both so there will be extra's in the back. Ten of each goes in one pew."I told Grace

After we finished setting the cards out, one of the staff came and brought us a projecter and computer for the slide show.

We placed memorable items on a table up front along with one of my mom's scrap books. We had four scrapbooks total. Grace placed them on other tables around.

I placed dark crimson roses (Which means mourning) in two vases I brought and filled with water and placed a dozen outside the door, six in each vase. Then I placed two dozen on beggining of each pew. Since there are twenty-four of them it worked perfectly.

The forget-me-not's Grace had to handle. She had to wrap a lavender ribbon around all 122 and staple a card onto each. Meanwhile I placed the red roses and assorted pink white and red tulips inbetween my parent's casketts. The Gerbera I placed in four vases where the tables with scrapbooks were, nine in each. The tiger lillies were my dad's favorite flower (I think it's because it's the only flower that has a somewhat manly name Tiger Lillies) so they went around my dad. And on his stand with his image that was next to my mom's. And the water lillies were on the ends of each caskett. And a dozen of the chrysanthemums went around the podium along with the violets.

I took all the photo's I recived and the photo's from home and put them on each table. Each table recived 50 photo's. We had alot so it was organized left to right. Left began with the old picture's of my parents as children and right ended with a picture of my family and my bestest friends. Including Jack, Grace, Kelsey, Mika, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy

After I placed most of the flowers, I took the remaining dark crimson roses, primroses, forget-me-not's (which Grace handled), and chrysanthemums. Then I carried them to the car which were for decoration at the Reception, and placed them with a flower I saved just for the occasion. Pansy's.

We finished decorating and I checked the time and it was 10:30!

"Grace were late come on!" I yelled

We jumped in the car and I began driving.

I sped a little bit so we were only three minutes off schedule.

"We have a little less than an hour to get ready." Grace exclaimed

We brought in the flowers for Hannah and laid them in a basket.

"Let's get ready" I said running up the stairs.

We looked in my closet and found our dresses hanging up, and laid them on the bed. Our hair was still wet so I found my other hair-dryer and handed it to Grace and we both started blow drying our hair. After ten minutes are hair was nice and dry. Now shoes. Grace dug into our bags and found are heels and put them with our dresses. Grace and I changed and strapped on our heels. I grabbed our bags and dumped everything out on the bed to find our accesories we bought. I put on my bracelet and necklace.

"Good thing we did our nails yesterday I told Grace looking down at the black polish

"Yeah" She agreed

I went to the mirror put on a little concealer (not that I had any blemishes) some red lipstick, and did smoky eyes with brown, gold and pink eyeshadow. And some mascara, I didn't need eyeliner because I have natural eyeline from my dad. **(A/N I actually and it does come from my dad, maybe it's an Irish thing?)**

I put on some simple hoop earrings and grabbed my black clutch

Outfit: kims_funeral_attire/set?id=87240346

_Grace_

I changed into my dress and slipped on my heels. Then I put on my feather earrings, beaded necklaces and did my makeup. I did the smokey eye, with mascara and eyeliner. Some lip gloss and foundation. For hair I did two braids at the top.

(Hair and makeup is done in the picture on the link)

grace_funeral/set?id=87316442

Hannah

After I allow dried my hair I changed into my dress. And did my hair, which I grabbed a small section of my hair and did a waterfall braid. For makeup I put on foundation, gold and brown smoky eyes with black, mascara and pink lipstick. I added black bangles, gold hoops and a chain necklace. I slipped on my heels, and grabbed my clutch.

hannahs_funeral_outfit/set?id=87291624

After I had everything I went downstairs to meet the girls.

"Whoa you girls look awesome!" I exclaimed

"So do you!" They replied

"No tears?" I asked

"yep" they agreed

Kim and Grace took Kim's car while I took mine since I have to leave early.

We all arrived early and were prepared.

i started to see people arrive.

"Ready?" I asked

"I guess" Kim responded

**Sorry for the rushed ending my moms coming home any second ANd I don't want to be grounded anymore. Bye**


	14. Funeral Part 2

**Hey thank you reviewers! It makes me feel really good! ****Anyway I bribed my mom that I would do her a manicure and pedicure if I could be let off from grounding earlier! So here's Chapter 14 The Funeral Part 2 And this has Caleb in it from PLL, because Hannah needs to have a boyfriend and I couldn't imagine anyone else.**

**I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Hannah_

We stood there waiting at the doors ready to hand out forget-me-not's (except Kim), I chose that flower because (mostly) it's name and since roses have thorns. Plus they are pretty, and it goes well because it's a reminder to not forget. Even though some will.

But I will never

The first people to arrive were my grandparents who flew in all the way from Ohio. We greeted them with hugs and flowers. Same as the next, Aunt June and her fiancé.

After lots of faces including friends from school and Grace's parents, I finally found who I was looking for. Caleb or my boyfriend. We kissed and then after everyone came I went to go sit. And the priest started talking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Katherine and John Crawford." Father added

"They were a happy and loving couple with two beautiful daughters, a nice home, and a successful life. They loved to give back, and were very nice and caring." Father Charlie added

"I am honored I was the priest at their wedding, baptized their daughters, and was the priest at the funeral. And they will be forever in our hearts." He finished

After a lot of people did speeches, including my Aunt, grandparents, friends and Kim and I also did a speech.

Kim finished up the funeral by giving her last words.

"I will forever miss them. And also there will be a recession at our home as the address was on the invite." She finished

The two hour ceremony ended and I received hugs before telling Kim I had to go set up the Recession. So she finished with the hugs and left fifteen minutes after I did.

* * *

As soon as I got home I got everything ready. Including finishing making sure the rooms were locked, and that everything was clean. Then set up paper plates, and cups.

I went to the fridge grabbed the soda which was coke, sprite, diet coke, dr. pepper, fanta and a lot of other stuff. Then went to counter's and heated up the brownies and cookies and set up the cupcakes and cake. And the rest. I had ten minutes left so I set up decorations. Which were the scrapbooks and photo albums from the service, photo's and flowers.

Kim arrived with Grace and Jack. While Jack was complaining about him sitting in the backseat.

"Okay everything here is set, except food" I told her

"Great I'll lay that out" she replied walking to the kitchen and setting out spaghetti and salads.

The doorbell rang and my grandparents walked in followed by the Brewers. We exchanged hugs and stuff. While the room flooded with people. A lot of people brought food too, like beef stew and mashed potatoes. People also brought sweets ice cream, and the food table was crowded with foods. There were little children pigging out on cookies and brownies. Which brought me joy, good thing Kim made like six dozen cookies. Caleb was by my side the entire time.

Which was great because I definitely needed him there. The only bad thing was we didn't get a lot of Haleb time because we were socializing with relatives and friends. Now we did get a little but not a lot.

* * *

_Kim_

I walked around with Jack stuck to my side and comforted others. But mostly it was the other way around. I ate some of the cake because it looked really good especially to the thing inside me.

An hour passed and It cleared a little. Maybe about a fourth of the people left and I finally got to sit down with Jack.

We talked about things before people crowded around us and comforted us.

Another hour passed and half of the people left. Though not before saying goodbye's and giving hugs. My body felt stiff from all the hugs I received.

I really didn't want to accept they were gone. My hearts still waiting for them to walk through those doors with luggage in hand and gift bags full of gifts they got for us as souvenirs.

Mom and I would be in the kitchen making everyone's favorite foods. We'd all it and Hannah would as a million questions about their trip. Even though it was a business trip.

"KIM" Jack exclaimed snapping me out my day dream

"What!" I replied back

"I've called you like three times" Jack answered

"Oh"

I looked around and realized everyone was gone.

"Let's clean up"

"Jack you take out the trash, Kim put away the rest of the food and drinks, and I'll take down the decorations." Hannah told us

"What about me?" Grace asked emerging from the restroom

"You can straighten up"

I immediately walked over to the table and put away extra paper utensils. Grabbed the deserts and put them in the fridge along with drinks. I wrapped up the food and put it along with the other stuff too.

We all finished around six.

"What now?" I asked

"I should get home to my parents, they said it's family night." Grace said with fake enthusiasm and air quotes around the family night part

"Well I wish you luck" I replied as Grace left out the door

"Let's watch a movie" Hannah says turning on Netflix

Caleb and Jack picked out the movie agreeing on Footloose. (The one made like a year ago or something cause I think there's two?)

Near the ending I started to drift off into a deep sleep, wrapped around Jack's protective arms.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. It's just that I have to pack my friend is taking me to Miami for tonight and tomorrow. So I'll start working on the next chapter for ten or fifteen minutes so it will be half way through when I come back. The next chapter will probably be posted in three days. Anyways Happy 4****th**** of July (or almost)! I was supposed to go to this huge event in Orlando and then I heard there was going to be 1500+ people coming yeah no. So bye.**

**~S**


	15. Baby Scans

**Hey so this is chapter 15! This chapter is definitely a head turner. And a warning, things in this chapter get a little heated. It's not graphic and it doesn't go that far. I don't write that kind of stuff. I can but I don't. Hold on to your hats because you'll see. Before I begin a lot of you are PM'ing me and reviewing asking about if it's Hannah and Caleb from PLL. It is, although they haven't gone through anything from that show. At first I was just using Hannah's image since I thought there was a resemblance but now I am, Caleb is a very minor character since Hannah needed a boyfriend. **

**I hope you enjoy (even though I know you will) Please review! **

**I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Kim_

Well it's been a week after the funeral (and three months pregnant) and I thought maybe things would get a little normal. But it's not, because my parents will never walk through that door again, or hug me, or do anything.

I walked outside to go get the mail still in my Pj's, I opened it up and there was a stack of envelopes, small packages etc.

I went inside and laid everything on the coffee table, before I could I noticed the letter from dad still there. I quickly snatched it and examined the front. There was my dad's neat cursive. Wait this wasn't neat, yes it was my dad's cursive but not neat more like fast. So obviously it was written in a hurry.

I opened it up and my heart stopped, viewing the last thing my dad did.

* * *

_**Dear Kim and Hannah,**_

_**If your reading this your mother and I must have passed on to the next life. Your mother and I had a lot of enemies. Enemies that would kill to know something. So one your mother noticed that the plane was in control of one of our enemies we knew that we weren't going to make it home. We have left you our fortune that will last you until death. They won't come after you so you don't need to worry. Don't worry about tracking them down for justice or anything we have that taken care of. Your mother wrote a letter to the police explaining everything about the enemy. We love you very much!**_

_**Mom**__** and Dad**_

* * *

My parents death wasn't an accident! They had an enemy. But everything's been taken care of.

A reminder flashed on my phone that I had a baby scan today. Since Hannah was out with Caleb and Jack was busy I decided to go by myself.

I finished my bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and went upstairs to get ready.

I changed into a grey baseball tee and some tan shorts. I slipped on my galaxy print high top converse and went to go curl my hair into breezy waves. Then applied lipstick, mascara, eye shadow and concealer.

Outfit: cgi/set?id=88061130

After I finished getting ready I left a note for Han and drove my car to the appointment.

* * *

I arrived after about fifteen minutes of driving. I checked in and finally my name was called and I went in.

"Hello again Kim!" Dr. Shannon greeted me

"Hi Dr. Shannon" I replied

"So we are here for a baby scan?" She asked

"Yep"

She rubbed the goo on my tummy and started moving the little remote-thingy on the goo. Since I was only three months along I still didn't really have a bump. I could see a little figure well only parts of one moving around.

After we finished she left for a minute to get something, while I cleaned of all the goo.

"Okay I'm back" she said with a folder in her hands

"The results of the DNA test came back." She added

"And the father of your baby isn't Brody. It's Jack Brewer.

HOLY MOTHER TRUCK

A million and one thoughts raced through my mind, like

_How did this happen, when did this happen, wtf, how will he react, does he know, should I tell him? OF COURSE!_

Suddenly a flashback took me away.

* * *

_It was Donna Tobin's party which Jack invited me to. The lights were hazy and I was obviously drunk._

_Of course there was beer and Grace and I were chatting, getting drunk, and flirting with guys. _

"_Where's Mr. Kicky, kicky, chop chop?" She asked slurring half of that sentence _

_As if on queue Jack stumbled over to us drunk as well._

"_Hey ladies" He said_

"_Hi Jack" I said_

"_Well, there's Jerry" Grace said leaving us alone_

"_You know I've always loved you" Jack admitted_

"_I've always loved you too"_

"_Well that makes this easier"_

_His lips connected to mine and we both started to make out. We stumbled over to a random bedroom and I locked it behind us._

"_You sure Kimmy?"_

"_Definitely" _

_He started to unzip my short dress and I ripped of his shirt._

* * *

I can only remember parts of that night, but I blushed at the memory of Jack shirtless.

Another flashback hit me.

* * *

_I watched Jack put his pants back on as I zipped up the rest of my shirt. _

"_I love you Kimmy" He told me as we walked out together_

_Nobody noticed the were too busy trying to swallow each other whole._

* * *

I snapped back to reality.

"Can I see that?" I asked

"Sure" She answered handing me the file which proved that Jack is the father of my child

I opened it up and read everything, I didn't understand some of the words but I understood what this meant.

I'm not carrying the child of a monster. I couldn't help but smile.

After I left I called Jack but he didn't answer.

Han called and left a message saying she was going out to see a movie. So I called Grace, and two minutes later she was at my door with Star Trek movies.

"We havin a marathon!" She greeted while walking inside.

"Huh guess I forgot to lock the doors" I said

"Grace you'll never guess what I just found out."

"That Jack is really the father of your child"

"How'd you know?" I asked confused

"Well you had an appointment today, Brody started abusing and stuff two months and a half months ago and you lost your v-card at the party, to Jack and I'm great at guessing." She explained

"Oh, that explains all those giant jars of jellybeans in your room." I said

"Yeah plus and negatives of that, I hate jelly beans, your popular for that day at school, most people don't like jellybeans." Grace replied

We finished up the day with a Star Trek marathon, and a craving of chocolate brownie ice cream.

* * *

**See now your all like what! That was a good chapter. It's funny my parent's have been married for 15 years and this is chapter 15! So anyway the next chapter will be out soon! Please review! It makes me happy and a happy author is makes a ****good, long chapter and it come quick!**** Did I say that loud enough? And the best thing is that ANYONE can review! So review please**

**Bye! -S **


	16. Confessing and a Pool Party

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update! My desktop was being retarded! Then there was a huge storm and there was lightning literally 20 feet away so I had to shut my computer down forcefully loosing all my data! And then there was some kind of bug so it took even longer! But I'm here now with a extra long chapter! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THERE IS FILTHY LANGUAGE! Thanks for reviewing you are all amazing people:**

**Kick4ever: thanks! I forgot what the word was, it's summer I forget 50% of my brain! But thanks I won't forget it's an ultra sound **

**Guest (7/6): Thanks I bet you're pretty amazing too!**

**Guest (7/5): I was freaking too, and I wrote it!**

**Swagmasterlol: I have and great enthusiasm that's the reaction I was hoping for!**

**Nikki: Whoa is right! **

**KarateGirl77: Thanks for always reviewing your really awesome! And Thanks!**

**Nclover: Thanks I hope you enjoyed it!**

****AllDaydreamsAreDangerous: YOU ASKED A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION! Sorry for using all caps it get's people's attention. Anyway It all depends on the readers I'm saying about ten more chapters eleven including the final moment. So if you think ten isn't big enough okay I can add more chapters to show the stages of being pregnant. All together I'm hoping to have thirty or more chapters! And all you other reviewers thanks soooo much! Sorry if I didn't put you in I want to get to the chapter! BUT YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!**

**Let's get over 100 reviews for the next chapter! **

**I don't own Kickin It! Nor do I own some of the businesses, TV shows or other!**

* * *

_Kim_

I woke up to empty sheets. Where they hay is Grace?

"Grace?" I asked getting up looking for her

I stepped on something and a groan erupted from nowhere.

I looked down realizing it was Grace. She moved causing me to fall down next to her.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor!" I exclaimed

Groggily she sat up answering "You pushed me off the bed three flipping times!"

"Oh sorry" I said sheepishly

"So when are you going to tell Jack about Jack jr.?" she asked

"When Jack isn't busy"

"Let's go eat" she said switching subjects

I nodded following her. Where I put in two toaster waffles and laid out two others for Grace. Grace nodded at me knowing what to do. She grabbed a spreader knife and the tub of Nutella opening it from the Costco package.

Grace and I have like a special connection. Were like those two girls on that dance show. Ummm Shake it Up! That's how close we are.

We spread the nutella on the waffle and munched on it.

"It tastes sooooo good when it's warm!" Grace mumbled with the gooey spread like tar in her mouth

"I know!" I said mocking Grace

We finished breakfast and started watching Saturday morning cartoons.

I flipped through channels stopping once I landed on Sponge Bob, which I always had loved.

After Grace and I started watching it my phone erupted with noise. I looked at the caller I.D.

"It's Jack" I said answering while leaving the room.

"Hey Kimmy"

"Hi Jack"

"What's up? You called me twice yesterday"

"Jack I need to talk to you, urgently"

"Okay I can come over in an hour, I need to finish my chores"

"Great love you" I finished

"Love you too bye" Jack ended

I hung up and returned to Grace who was currently laughing her ass off. I saw that it was that one episode where SpongeBob has to give Gary a bath. I joined her and started laughing soon.

"Jack's coming over in an hour" I told her seeing it was only eleven o' clock

"Great! Let's get ready" Grace said pressing a button on the remote

I walked into my closet and found a tank-top with the Starbucks logo on it and a denim vest which I paired with some floral high waist-shorts. I walked out to find Grace in a short blue strapless dress and a pair of black vans. **(The dress that Cat wore in an episode of Victorious)**

"Geez that's a little short Grace" I said motioning to her dress

"Number one we both bought this dress and two this dress is no shorter than your shorts" She fired back

"Point taken" I agreed while applying water-proof mascara to my eyes Which is all I usually put on for makeup in the summer.

"Anyway I need to go in 30 minutes" Grace said applying lipstick

"Why?" I asked her

"Because Jack is coming over then." She explained in a duh tone

"Right, but after we talk we should go swimming!" I said

"Okay and we get to see Jack without a shirt and Omygosh!" Grace gushed

"I'm so glad I don't have a bump yet because then I get to wear the new bikini I got when we went shopping!" I exclaimed

"Me too!" Grace said eagerly

"Anyway come back over here in half an hour?" I asked

"Do you even need to ask?" She agreed

And we started chatting about baby names and stuff!

* * *

_Jack_

After I finished doing my laundry I checked the time and saw it had already been an hour. My mind flooded with questions about why Kim wanted to talk to me so urgently. I yelled to no-one in particular that I was leaving before grabbing my skateboard (and keys) then departed for Kim's house.

I knew Kim had an ultra-sound yesterday but I couldn't attend. My cousin was born yesterday. Little Dante was so cute!

My house was only three houses away from Kim's, while Grace's house was next it. Now since we live in a neighborhood full of big houses (Actually like ten or fifteen) the houses aren't in alignment plus there's like a forest in between and around each.

Before I even realized it I was at Kim's door. She saw me through all the glass and glass door before I rang.

"Hey" Kim said before we shared a beautiful kiss

After we broke apart for air and went inside, Grace came downstairs and said with a cheeky smile

"Bye lovebirds"

"Bye Grace" Kim and I said together

"Jinx!" I exclaimed first

"No fair anyway what were we talking about?" She asked

"You called me over to talk about something urgently." I reminded her

She snapped up remembering and walked over to get a envelope which contained pictures.

"These are the picture's I got!" She exclaimed happily

"And there's something I have to tell you, you might want to sit down" Kim said so I took a seat on the comfy couch and she plopped down beside me

She took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Jack I lied about not knowing who had raped me before, it was Brody every time."

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I exclaimed in pure anger as I stood up my fists turning to a pale white

At least before I saw a couple stray tears leak down her flawless face, which calmed me down a little.

"Jack I'm unbelievably sorry I didn't tell you! Just please sit you're scaring me!" She said

A felt a sharp pang of sorrow in my chest as I saw how scared she looked before I sat down again.

"I'm sorry it's just how could you not tell me?" I asked calmly

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would be disgusted of me and leave me. Plus Brody he warned me not to tell anyone, he didn't just violate me he also abused me. And when he's drunk he's so scary, I didn't want you to go knocking on his door when he's drunk." She explained

"Kim I could never ever be disgusted by you! Or by the child that you're carrying even if it is his. You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" I preached

"Jack you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too! But there is one more thing you should know and I just found out yesterday" Kim told me

"The baby isn't Brody's it's yours" She added

It was a minute before I finally realized. A minute full of me staring wide-eyed and my mouth wide open.

But then I remember a party three and a half months ago. A party where everyone including Kim and I were drunk, where I confessed my feelings for Kim, and where we had sex. I partly wanted to tell her because she wouldn't remember it incase she didn't feel the same. But I just forgot the part of us being intimate.

"Now it makes sense" I said breaking the silence

"Yeah same thing happened to me too yesterday" Kim added

"Well Kim I will always be there for you and this child who is going to have really awesome hair!" I said rubbing my fingers through the silk

"Don't forget the gigantic ego" Kim added cracking up

"And it will have its mommy's beautiful smile and gorgeous face"" I added smiling at Kim

"Aww I love you" Kim said planting a soft and amazing kiss on my lips Which soon turned into a battle of dominance between are tongues, and I of course won. The whole time it felt like the fourth of July which passed a week ago.

After ten minutes things got more intimate. I'm guessing because of pregnancy hormones.

I carried her upstairs since there wasn't as much glass windows, which meant more privacy. We carried on doing what were doing since Kim's still capable of sex.

* * *

_Kim_

I finished re-clothing myself and turned to Jack who was now fully clothed again.

"Grace and I talked about going swimming after you and I talked, your more than welcome to join" I told him

"Cool we should invite the gang" Jack agreed

"Definitely I will text the girls, you text the guys" I added grabbing my IPhone 4s from the desk. I prefer the 4s over the IPhone 5. Any day an IPhone 6 will be produced, plus I just feel better with my current version.

Before I texted them I heard Grace coming in.

"I'm here!" Grace exclaimed from downstairs

"Were up here Grace" I told her walking downstairs with Jack on my tail

"Were inviting the gang to swim now it's like a party" I said

I texted Kelsey, Julie and Hannah since Grace was already here. I just told the girls it's like a small pool party.

A few seconds later my phone erupted with barking.

I read the responses and Kelsey and Julie will be here in ten and Hannah said Caleb, a friend of hers and herself with be there in five minutes.

"Girls will be here in

* * *

Milton, Eddie and my other friend. You know Chris?" Jack asked

"Oh yeah he was on the football team and he filled in for one of the guys on the pep squad" I said

"He's okay looking" Grace said pulling her dress down a bit

"You have your bathing suit on right?" I asked her

"Well duh, the top is strapless but I love this dress!" She answered twirling around

"Well I'm going to get my swim trunks" Jack said

"Wait you left a pair the last time we went swimming, their in the laundry room" I informed him

"Great! I'll get them" He said walking down the hall

"Okay I'm going to get changed, you tell me which one to put on" I told Grace grabbing her arm and dragging her to my room upstairs

Grace went through the section of my closet with bathing suits. I have them all in two bins one for bottoms and the other tops.

"Got it!" She exclaimed holding up a peach colored strapless bikini with a zipper in the middle of the front

"But I'm pregnant" I argued

"But nobody knows and you don't look it" She fired back throwing the top to me

"I do love it, where are the bottoms?" I asked finally giving in

"Well do you want the matching, white, or neon blue bottoms?" She asked me

"Just the matching ones" I told her before she threw them at me

I told Grace to stay in my closet before peeling off my clothes and replacing them with the bikini top and bottoms. For a cover up I put on the same short blue dress Grace is wearing. I finished in a minute which should be a record.

"You can come out now" I told Grace who then walked out with her IPhone in hand

"Kim can I invite more people?" She asked me

"Sure it is a pool party, officially" I answered

"Well in that case great I already did and we should set out chips and music!" Grace said

"What's that I hear about chips and music?" Jack asked walking in

"We are officially hosting a pool party so we need to get snacks and music." I told him

"Well I can get Jerry to bring music and a stereo system" Jack said and began to type rapidly on his phone

"Jerry said he was going to anyway" Jack said after his phone went off

We walked downstairs to the kitchen and I started grabbing chip bowls and snacks out of the cupboards.

"Great Grace and I will handle the food and drinks. Jack can you bring two-wait just one of the folding tables out back for Jerry to set his music on" I asked with puppy dog eyes

"Okay" He said walking over to the storage closet

"Now snacks!" I said while dumping a bag of Cheeto Puffs in a giant bowl

We finished setting up snacks like Lays, Cheeto's, and other delicious treats.

"Jerry's here" Grace called out opening the door for him

"What it do girl?" Jerry cooed to a now blushing Grace

"Thanks Jerry for bringing the stereo and music, you can set up on the table outside" I told him

Soon everything was finished and set up after ten minutes just as people arrived.

"Hey guys, you know where the pool is." I greeted Eddie, Milton, Julie, Kelsey, Hannah, Chelsea (Hannah's friend)

"Come on let's go!" Grace said pulling me

"Wait let me leave a sign" I said writing hastily and sticking it on the door

We went out back where the music was loud and I saw a bunch of people there. A lot I didn't recognize

"You girls coming in?" Boys hooted as we arrived

"Yeah come on girls take off the short dresses!" Another one hollered while a couple boys got out to get chips I think.

I could see Jack and Jerry tense up as the boys hollered at us.

"Let's please the people" I told Grace

We both took off our dresses and threw them on a chair simultaneously. Meanwhile everyone was cheering and hollering (especially the boys) Suddenly Grace and I were lifted off the ground and thrown in the pool!

"See now you know why I put on waterproof mascara!" I told Grace as I reached the surface after her

I realized it was quiet, and Jack's fist was turning white. I turned around to see…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Hahaha I'm so evil! I'll have to reach over 100 reviews before you find out! So anyway this was a super long chapter for you! I have a question what is an average chapter for you? I want to know if your happy with the chapter length. I always try to have my chapters over 1,000 words. So review! And you can add your answer! Also this again is the link for the girls bikkini's. It will also be on my profile!**

cgi/set?id=89257399

Bye!


	17. Pool Party Part 2

**Eeek! I'm typing this on my mom's new lab top, on Microsoft Word 2013! I always have to use the family old desktop that we've had for like over 5 years! I feel so new! And I changed the story name! Do you guys like it? I thought Bruised was too plain and overused plus I kinda like this new anyway I want to thank:**

**Nclover: Thanks for reviewing! And I don't think this chapter will be long sorry but the next one's will It's just I want to update before I go to Tennessee!**

**LittleLionGal: You are the 100****th**** reviewer go you! Your help continued and now I'm in triple digits! Anyway I checked out your story and it's amazing! **

**AllDayDreamsAreDangerous! You have reviewed on all my new chapters!**

**Lalagirl2418: Thanks so much! And I will! I usually use FF on mobile devices so my chapters seem longer but now as I read it on the computer I see it isn't really that long! Thanks again!**

**Autumn1999: Maybe, And thanks! I hope you love it too!**

**DaChloeZ: I know I feel so evil! It was cliffhanger Friday! And Hannah does live with Kim since their sisters and stuff, it's just that she was hanging out with her friends and Caleb. Sorry for the confusion I will retype that!**

**LiveYourPassions: I would like to thank you also because you have been reviewing a lot! Which makes me feel really good inside! And Maybe**

**Thank you all! You make me fangirl inside sooo much! Oh and I changed what happened last time so It was Eddie and Milton who pushed them in the pool.**

** Anyway here we go! I don't own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Previously on Shattered Glass:_

_We went out back where the music was loud and I saw a bunch of people there. A lot I didn't recognize_

_"You girls coming in?" Boys hooted as we arrived_

_"Yeah come on girls take off the short dresses!" Another one hollered while a couple boys got out to get chips I think._

_I could see Jack and Jerry tense up as the boys hollered at us. _

_"Let's please the people" I told Grace_

_We both took off our dresses and threw them on a chair simultaneously. Meanwhile everyone was cheering and hollering (especially the boys) Suddenly Grace and I were lifted off the ground and thrown in the pool!_

_"See now you know why I put on waterproof mascara!" I told Grace as I reached the surface after her ready to blow my top at Milton and Eddie for pushing us in the pool_

_I realized it was quiet, and Jack's fist was turning white. I turned around to see…_

* * *

Donna freaking Tobin and Brody freaking Carlson.

HOLDING HANDS.

Donna was in the sluttiest bikini I'd ever seen and smirking.

"Who the hell invited the slut and the man-whore?!" Grace exclaimed

Donna looked taken back by the comment but still returned with a nasty one.

"At least my top has strings" She fired

"More like is a string" I joined in earning laughs from people

"Come on this is a party" Julie said considering she always is the peaceful one

"Yeah one they weren't invited to" Grace said making sure Donna and Brody heard as they stalked off

"Makes sense they are the biggest whore's in town" Grace mumbled to me

"Oh did you see the way Jerry tensed up when the boys hollered at us" I whispered to Grace

"Yeah so did Jack" She whispered back

"Come on let's go tan!" I told her as we walked over to the pool chairs

"Definitely" Grace agreed while slipping on sunglasses

* * *

_Donna_

I can't believe that little bitch! She hosts a pool party and doesn't invite me! I heard Brody wasn't invited either. We live next to each other, thank god Kim lives all the way across the neighborhood with Grace next door. But sadly Jack lives closer to Kim than herself.

I couldn't stand to watch all the cars and people pile inside or on the drive way! I called Brody up and invited him over.

A few minutes later he was at my door.

"Hey sexy" I greeted him

"Hey baby" He returned

"I've been thinking, we should totally be an item" I said while batting my eyelashes

"Yeah" He said crashing his lips against mine

After we made out I knew we had to crash Kim's pool party.

"Hey we should totally go to the pool party down the street" I told him

"Yeah" He agreed

"I'll get my bathing suit" I winked at him

I put on the hottest bikini I found which is pretty small but whatever gets Jack's attention. Plus my new boyfriend.

We arrived at the party to see a sign on the front door:

_Go through the left side of the house to get to the pool area_

_~Kim & Hannah_

We walked on the stepping stones to reach the pool area only to hear a lot of hooting.

We looked closely and saw the boys were all hooting at Kim and Grace to take of their dresses and join them.

Jealousy and Rage exploded all through my body. I saw Brody with the same expression.

Two boys pushed the girls in the pool after they took off the dresses. And everyone was making loud noise. I just have to be a part of that. Stripping myself of my cover up I grabbed Brody's hand and made our way in front of the pool.

Where a lot of drama and insults unfolded.

* * *

_Kim_

God! Why the heck are they here!

"Grace we have got to get rid of them!" I whispered over as I watched Brody and Donna screw around in MY pool (well actually Hannah and my)

"Probably upset we didn't invite them and to mess with us" She replied

"Well we have to put a stop to this" I told her

"And what are we going to do exactly? Call the cops because two people came to a party they weren't invited to? Or call the party police?" Grace guessed

I sigh before agreeing "I guess it does sound stupid"

"Besides they're only here to get you upset" Grace assured me

"Yeah, wow being upset works up an appetite!" I replied

"Yeah let's go get food" Grace agreed

We spotted Donna and Brody pigging out on snacks.

"Snacks are only for people who were invited" I snapped at them

They looked shocked at the response, but Donna was about to say something before Brody mumbled something like

"She's not worth it babe" or "We should just go"

"Fine" Donna agreed taking Brody's hand and leaving

"Thank God!" I exclaimed as soon as they were out the door

"That was easy, too easy" Grace replied uneasy

"Yeah I kind of have a feeling they won't be gone for long." I added

"Well let's just enjoy the time while she's gone" Grace said enthusiastically

"Okay" I agreed eating some chips

_Donna_

"Come on Brody let's sneak back in" I suggested

"Definitely" We need to show her who's the boss

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"Well earlier today I heard she was pregnant with Jack's child" Brody informed me

"No fucking way!" I said astonished

"Yes way" Brody assured me

"C'mon let's go into her room, when we were leaving I left the door unlocked." I said

"Awe that's why I love you!" Brody said planting a kiss on my lips

* * *

_Jack_

"Yo Jerry when are you gonna ask Grace out?" I asked my easily confused Latino friend

"I don't know I was planning on doing it at after the party" Jerry answered

"Damn the girls look fine!" He added motioning over to the hot tub which currently held Kim, Grace, Kelsey, Hannah and Julie

There are a bunch of girls here at the party but this crew of girls always had the guy's attention. Our gang made are way over to the steaming and bubbly Jacuzzi.

"You girls mind if we join?" I asked

"You already know the answer to that question" Kim answered planting a kiss on my lips

Jerry sat down next to Grace, Milton sat next to Julie, Eddie sat next to Kelsey and I sat next to Kim.

"What it do girls?" Jerry cooed to the girls (mostly Grace)

"Classic Jerry" Kim replied

"Did we tell you that Jack and I are dating?" I asked earning shocking faces

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" Julie and Kelsey asked

"We've been busy!" I said sheepishly

"So anyway you all having fun?" Hannah asked

"How could we not all Crawford parties are fun" I said

"But were missing one thing. Jerry?" Grace asked

"Oh yeah, Grace would you care to help?" Jerry asked getting up and left his hand out for Grace to grab

The two left and started picking out tracks from his Apple account.

* * *

_Grace_

Oh My God! Jerry is so sweet!

He asked me to join him in picking music and held out his hand for me! I felt sparks as our hands met!

I'm so fan girling on the inside right now!

I mentally slapped and scolded myself for being so immature and uncool.

He led me over to his setup where he had a stereo set up to an Apple Lab-Top.

"Okay so I remixed a bunch of songs and I have regular one's here." He explained

I listened to a remix of Started From the Bottom and Can't Hold Us.

"This is amazing Jerry" I beamed at him

It took us a couple minutes to create a kick ass playlist.

"This is an awesome playlist!" I told Jerry

"Yeah but there's one more thing I want to show you" He said readjusting my headphones

He clicked on something called Grace's mix. And a recording began to play. I was all the conversations Jerry and I had except only some off the words.

'Grace will you go out with me?' The recording said

"Yes Jerry Yes!" I answered jumping up and down before kissing him

"Great now let's get this party started!" Jerry chanted

"Let's play it!" I said turning the volume up

"Oh yeah this is my jam!" Kim said standing up

I ran over to Kim and started dancing with her honoring Girl Code #4:

Which basically means I always join her plus it's our thing.

"Kim, eighth grade dance camp!" I told her remembering our routine

We started out moving our hands and legs doing kicks here and there. But then things got more advanced. With a foot on the ground we swung are bodies around like baton twirlers. As soon as we were almost through the body spin we did a front flip. To finish we both did handstands facing opposite of each other and bent our legs to make a heart shape.

We finished as the song ended boy's hooting and going crazy!

"Thank you, Thank you!" Kim and I said bowing as yet again we were pushed in the pool

* * *

_Kim_

"Seriously" Grace and I simultaneously said as they broke the surface!

"How many more times are you planning on doing that?" I asked Milton and Eddie

"It wasn't us this time" The said holding their hands in defense

"It was us" two voices said then jumped in

I turned to see who it was realizing it was Jerry and Jack.

After a couple of hours most people left except for the gang.

"Movie Night!" Grace and I cheered carrying out a bucket full of movies to the pool area

"Ooo Let's watch The Host!" Julie cheered

"Yes!" The girls cheered

"Nooo" The boys groaned

"Okay let's watch The Matrix!" I suggested

A chorus of "Yeah's!" rang out

"But first…" I said throwing of the dress I had put back on earlier

Then I jumped in the pool.

Grace followed after.

Shrieks, splashing and loud music pierced the silent night.

And in that moment everything was in slow motion. In that moment the blaring music drowned all the sound being the only thing that was heard. Everything seemed perfect. As if all the drama disappeared. In that moment we were all just regular teenagers partying. Splashing each other, jumping in, playing with the plastic pool floaty toys. Too Bad not everything lasts forever.

* * *

**Sorry it's not nearly as long as it should be! It's just that my mom's kickin me off the lab top and my friends are taking me to Tennessee tomorrow so I have to finish packing. And since I got enough reviews I want to post this so I don't leave you on a long cliff hanger! So really sorry about the short chapter. This one was supposed to be 3,000+ words but yeah! OH YEAH REVIEW! J**

**Night! -S**


	18. Boating and Footage

** Hey guys! I'm on the plane home right now! And it's 1:50 am. I didn't think I'd be able to update until I got home, because on the way to there was a problem with the wifi ****(not that I noticed I slept the entire eight hour flight, Hey You would too if it was a midnight flight!) And my best friend is starting to drool on my shirt. (Which I will also do occasionally) ****Good thing it's not my favorite! So I've got seven more hours to kill! Between typing this chapter and watching NigaHiga videos. (Am I right?) And Donna and Brody's plot will not be revealed yet. Nor will it happen soon, at least not the real plot. Mwahaha! I feel so evil! AND HOLY CRAP 120 REVIEWS! Thanks for reviewing:**

**MercyandLove: Really? There's a fun fact! **

**AllDayDreamsAreDangerous: Thanks a lot for reviewing so much it really helps! And thank you for that last part! **

**Swagmasterlol: So was I, I love that movie too! I always get off topic, (see underlined sentence from earlier), What the new couple is doing in Kim's room is a secret you will find out in the chapter. And that's a really good idea which will be used so thanks!**

**Nclover: Thanks! My old language arts teacher told me that! And don't worry as long as kind, sweet, and amazing reviewers like you guys keep doing what they do this story could never end!**

**The rest of you reviewers I will name and and stuff will be at the end because I don't want to keep you waiting! Oh and I only do the previously thing on two part chapters starting now.**

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

_'While the cats are away the mice came out to play'_

While Donna was searching the room Brody went to the window and saw everyone was ready to get out of the pool.

He snuck away knowing that there would be no time to get out of there if he explained to Donna what he was going to do. And also if he told her they were done outside she would want to leave. And he couldn't not when they had come this far!

Brody rushed quietly down the stairs to the kitchen and found two twelve packs of beer. He checked and found that they had started to get out of the pool.

Hurrying he grabbed a bunch of red cups and started to fill them up with beer. He finished filling twenty four cups three quarters of the way and set them out on the table that held left over drinks. He also spiked the punch that was set up by adding some medicine that makes you sleepy and feel like your intoxicated. Which Brody found by going through the medicine cabinet.

He also poured some of the left over Dr. Pepper and Coke in the beer to make it not obvious that it was beer.

He grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and filled it with the red cups containing only soda and beer bottles. He checked again and saw Kim, Jack and the rest drying off and whacking each other with towels.

Tying the bag he went outside and threw it in the garbage bin, knowing tomorrow the garbage truck will come out and throw away the evidence. Before rushing back in and hurrying up the stairs, closing Kim's door to find him face with an upset Donna.

"Where did you go?" She asked upset

"I saw the gang was leaving the pool so I went downstairs and spiked the punch and replaced the regular drinks with beer before pouring in some of the Coke and Dr. Pepper so it would mask some of the taste and they shouldn't be able to tell the difference. Plus after their first drink they won't even be able to tell the difference" Brody informed Donna

"Oh and then we can finish searching and when we leave they will be too intoxicated to recognize, good work babe" Donna said with a peck on the lips

They continued to scour the room looking for something, anything to ruin Kim.

"There's nothing in here!" Donna finally burst angrily

"Calm down babe will find something" Brody said soothingly

She started looking under the mattress using her hand to feel under it since she wasn't able to see under.

Her hands met the bottom of a smooth paper. She hoisted the mattress a little higher. It was still out of sight, but she reached her thin arm out in a painful position and managed a grasp on the paper. She snapped her hand back and let the mattress fall. Like trying to get a prize out of a claw machine. And she just got the biggest prize, her face lighting up like a little girl's would if she too had gotten a prize out of the tricky machine.

Donna examined it realizing it wasn't a piece of paper but a manila envelope. With the words CONFIDENTAL stamped on it a million times.

Opening it up she realized she had proof of the living fetus inside Kim Crawford.

"Brody look!" She exclaimed to the handsome(ish) teenager

"What" Brody asked walking over to the girl

"Jackpot" He said as he saw what it was

"Come on guys let's go to my room to get the movie" Kim said

"What are we going to do?" Donna asked hearing Kim and the gang coming closer

"Quick hide the photo" Brody said snatching her and the photo and dragging her into the closet

"The Matrix should be up here" Kim said looking around

"Let's just watch it on Netflix" Grace suggested

"Oh Yeah!" Kim remembered following Grace back downstairs where the gang was comfortably lounging on the couched throwing popcorn in the air and catching with their mouths or miserably failing like Milton and Eddie

"That was close!" Brody whispered sighing

"Yeah but how are we going to leave" Donna asked him

"We will wait." Brody answered

"This will take awhile, their like nocturnal" Donna said groaning

* * *

_Hannah_

After we watched the movie everybody was still wide-eyed and awake. I mean how can you fall asleep during The Matrix? There is so much action it's not even funny! Keanu Reeves had to lay down in a bath tub full of ice after filming a couple scene's!

"What should we do next?" I asked cuddling against Caleb's chest

"Since this a sleepover can I borrow all of your IPhone's real quick?" Jerry asked

And we handed over ten IPhones to Jerry where he started tapping on them.

"And do you have any tape?" He asked

"Umm yeah over here" I said getting up and handing him the dispenser.

He started taping each one to a different location checking first to make sure it stuck to the wall, table or roof, and started a strobe light app going on each.

"Oh" We all said in awe after he turned off the lights and finished placing all ten IPhones

Jerry then walked over to his Mac-Book that was plugged into the stereo where he started playing 'So What' by Pink

We all started dancing and singing along with the music.

* * *

_Kim_

As we were all dancing I started to get a little dehydrated, after all the dancing, so I walked over to where we had drinks.

"Hey guys there's a bunch of left over drinks" I told them before they walked over here and started grabbing the soda's as I took one myself

I took a sip of it before spitting it out quietly. It tasted strange like watered down beer. Eddie probably just mixed the Coke and Dr. Pepper together and it got watered down though.

"These taste a little funny" Julie stated

"It's just watered down that's all" Hannah said finishing hers with a big gulp

Instead I emptied my cup in the sink and refilled it with the punch.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

While Kim, Kelsey, Grace, Jack, Julie, Eddie, Jerry, Hannah, Caleb and Milton were all dancing and laughing and unknowingly getting drunk. Brody and Donna were watching above like lions hunting their prey.

Donna crept back into the room remembering to re-hide the envelope. She opened it up just to double-check and see if there was anything she had missed. She found two more papers one help DNA results and another was just information.

She read the one with info on it first.

Donna was shocked to learn that she had been raped while two weeks pregnant, by Brody Carlson.

Unbelieving what she had just read she flipped to the second page.

She read and she was astonished to learn the father was none other than her love Jack Brewer.

Furious she took another photo from the packet and grabbed a big red sharpie and wrote SLUT on it. And on the back Love Donna and Brody.

She left it on Kim's desk and slipped the last copy of the photo and the papers in the envelope, putting it back where she found it.

And then Brody and Donna slipped out of the house unnoticed with the second copy of the photo.

* * *

_Kim_

I woke up with a headache and no morning sickness! I looked around to see I had been sleeping on the kitchen counter with neon glitter on my face. Grace was in the kitchen sink with glitter on her face also, Jack had a lamp shade on his head and was on the halfway on the couch, Jerry had toilet paper wrapped around half of him and was under the table with his technology, Eddie was on the stairs with a boxes of Dunkin Donuts around him and food on his face, Milton was nowhere in sight neither was Julie, Caleb, Hannah, and Kelsey. I wiped my hand against my face but instead I found an IPhone rubbing my face. Well there's Grace's phone! I heard Grace stirring and started laughing as I watched her look confused.

"Morning" I greeted her

"Oh god shut up it hurts!" She said getting her but out of the sink and turning around to throw up in it.

Everything became clearer as I fit the pieces together, someone replaced the soda with beer and tried to cover it up with added soda that's why it was nasty and why else would they be throwing up and complaining about noise. But who?

Then Jack shot up like a rocket.

"WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING" He yelled getting up making the lamp shade fall off

"Yeah you guys had beer last night" I said while yawning

"I think I finished hurling" Grace said turning on the water to rinse away the vomit

"Yeah that's great meanwhile I have no idea where the others are but I can assume it was crazy! Now that your done throwing up your going to help me find them." I stated grabbing her arm and dragging her

We walked around opening and closing things.

We ended up finding the rest of the gang in other strange places. And I waited for them to finish hurling while trying to find the security footage of last night to see what happened.

After finally finding it, everyone was still hurling (except Grace) so we started making breakfast.

I grabbed the Costco size bag of Bisquick and we started making giant pancakes. Which we loaded with chocolate chips and fruit.

"Oh I love Costco" I said mixing more batter together

"Yeah especially when it comes to hungry and hung-over teenagers" Grace agreed flipping a pancake

"Yes 40 perfect pancakes" I said adding another picture perfect pancake to large stack

Milton and Julie walked in hand in hand. (Since they got together a month or two ago and)  
"What's cooking?" Julie asked

"Yeah something smells delicious." Milton added

"Well the batter is gone and I don't want to open another bag of mix" Grace stated

"Its fine we already have like 40 good sized pancakes, I think that should be enough for ten people." I said

"Speaking of which I will go see if their done hurling" I added leaving the kitchen to all five guest bathrooms

After I found everyone, visiting a couple of the bathrooms in the process I went to my dad's office where I could access the security cameras. We only have a couple, one outside, another by the stairs and the last is right by the front door.

I typed in the password and before I started encrypting the footage, I made sure the wires that were plugged in to the camera were still plugged into the back of the computer. After ten minutes of fast paced typing and a series of clicking the footage was finally starting to upload. But it would take four hours for it to finish uploading.

* * *

_Jack_

We all started to devour the warm and chocolaty pancakes Grace and Kim made. Sitting at the breakfast bar (except Grace since there was only eight seats) with mouthfuls of the deliciousness.

"These are delicious" I told the others

"I know" Jerry agreed talking with his mouthful

"Gross Jerry" Julie said making a disgusted face

"Where is Kim anyway?" Grace asked looking around

"I'm right here!" Kim said revealing herself

* * *

_Third Person POV_

"Where did you go?" Jack asked Kim

"To try and find the footage from last night" Kim answered

"Why?" Milton asked

"Because we need to find out who switched the soda with beer and who spiked the punch. Plus it would be pretty entertaining to see what happened last night." Kim stated

"True" Grace agreed

"But it's going to take four hours to upload, so we should all get dressed but make sure to put on a bathing suit just in case." Kim informed everyone

After everyone finished eating they grabbed their bags and went to an empty room to change.

Everyone pretty much changing into shorts and tanks or t-shirts.

"So in the meantime we should all go down to the dock and go paddle-board or boating!" Hannah said

Kim and Hannah were the one of the four people who had docks on Lake Woodland. Otherwise it was surrounded by forest besides two canals on the left and right side of the lake. The canal on the right led to Lake Pine which led to Palm River which led to the ocean. On the left it connected with Lake Forest Grove, to Grainy Lake and so on. **(A/N:Which are totally made up)**

"Come on the alligators aren't going to bother us" Kim said

"Okay!" Everyone said

* * *

_Kim_

I put my bikini from yesterday on and put a _'Totally Ratchet' _tank top on with paint splattered shorts.

I met Hannah downstairs and I helped setting up the paddle boards. Strapping a couple life vests under a few of the board's strap. Then I helped her rinse down the boat, with the hose and we of course sprayed each other once or twice. Then we carried ten paddle boards down to the dock after coming back for the paddles. Which only took us about eleven trips. We loaded five of the boards in the boat and the rest on the dock for now.

shattered_glass_18.0_boating_fun/set?id=90118527

**(I highly encourage checking out since I spent time to work on)**

After everyone finished changing they met us in front of the dock.

"It took you long enough" Hannah said as the gang approached

"What are we waiting for?" Grace asked throwing off her clothes and hoping in the boat

"Whoo!" I cheered following Grace's example

The boys carried the rest of the boards in and tossed the paddles along before climbing in the boat as well. And Jerry brought his apple docking station with IPhone.

"You two have boating license's right?" Julie asked

"Well of course" I replied

Hannah drove the boat through the canal and into Lake Pine.

"Let's go to Pine Grove Island" Hannah said pointing to the good-sized island in the middle of the giant lake

Lake Pine is a pretty big lake with at least ten houses with docks around it. It's a little more popular than Lake Woodland mostly because people pass through our lake. But Pine Grove island doesn't get too many visitors. So it's like our place.

Hannah docked the boat on the small shore and we all got out and carried the boards out. After we pushed the boat more just in case.

I grabbed my purple paddle board as Grace grabbed her blue board and Grace and I started paddling in front of the boat

"Grace look!" I exclaimed as I spotted Donna and Brody at Brody's house which was only twenty plus feet away

"It looks like their having a party?" Grace said

"Oh no they don't" Said Jerry coming from nowhere and grabbing Grace from behind who then screamed and fell of her board

"Hahaha!" I exclaimed bursting into laughter

"What!" Jack asked sneaking up beside me also and scaring the crap out of me causing me to lose my balance and scream

I heard Grace laughing as I came up for air

"Not funny and Jerry go play some tunes! And show those fools over there how to throw a real party

"Will do" Jerry said rushing back to the boat where moments later Can't Hold Us by Macklemore started playing but it was also the remix/radio version

"Oh yeah this is my jam!" I exclaimed and started immediately rapping, jumping back on my board as if it were a stage

_"Return of the Mack get up _

_What it is what it does what it is what it isn't_

_Lookin for a better way to get up outta bed instead of getting on the internet and checkin a new hit and get up_

_Thrift shop pimp strut walking little bit of humble little bit of cautious _

_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby sweater gang nope nope yall can't copy_

After the song ended everyone from the party was looking and clapping along with the gang.

Although Donna and Brody were as red as a fire truck. (Mostly Donna)

Some of the guys from the party grabbed their paddle boards and joined us. With Jerry playing Dj and Grace now by his side.

* * *

After we finished partying at Pine Grove Island Hannah drove back Caleb, Eddie, Kelsey, Milton and Julie along with their boards. Jerry, Grace, Jack and I were left to paddle board. Jerry and Grace trailed behind us a little so they could have privacy. Leave kick a little privacy.

We fell countless time's and finally got home an hour after the boaters did. It's not far or anything we were just tired from dancing and earlier events plus all the time's we fell. Plus we dawdled so we could have more couple time.

"Took you guys long enough" Hannah greeted us

After I finished showering and changing everyone was gone to get more overnight stuff. So I went back to the office and found the footage was uploaded. Mostly everyone was back so I waited and ordered pizza in the meantime. And when I finished everyone was back.

"So the footage is done so let's watch it!" I told them

We all crowded in the office and I started playing it.

Revealing the party first. I fast forward a bit and saw the party dying down. Also it revealed that Donna and Brody snuck back in, and Brody spiking the punch and switching the drinks and then them leaving.

"Holy crap!" everyone seemed to say

"What were they doing up there?" Grace asked

"I'm about to find out" I said rushing out of there and to my room first and only Grace trailing after me

We checked and nothing really seemed out of place.

"Kim look over here" Grace said motioning towards the desk where she was

"Holy Shit" I said shocked after discovering the baby picture with the word slut on it

"They know Grace. What are we going to do?" I asked upset and confused

Just as my life was getting better.

* * *

**The end! Can't wait for the next chapter! I want to thank all of you reviewers you're wonderful! I had a great time in Tennessee! Sorry for the long wait though. LONG CHAPTER! Chapters are going to be long like this. I'm too tired to name you twenty reviewers because it's after 1 am! So I'm just going to eat Honey Nut Cheerios, watch the Matrix on Netflix and sleep for the next seven or more hours on this plane!**

**Morning! ZzZz HONK I felt like doing that!**


End file.
